Revenge is sweet
by onlyGodcanjudgeme
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Some bad language. Set in first season. Richie is kidnapped and nearly killed. But by who and why? 1st attempt at writing in Highlander universe. And I'd say AU. Sequel of sorts in progress.
1. Murder attempt

Chapter one; Murder attempt  
  
Richie Ryan loved living at the Antique store. Tessa and Mac were probably the two most important people in his life, even if he had only known them for just over two months. He might never tell them, but the time he had with them was precious to him. The only thing that he wasn't so keen on were Mac's immortal friends/enemies who came looking for Mac, then decided to kidnap Richie and use him as bait or ransom or just to piss him off. That part of his new life wasn't so great.  
  
But that was exactly the position he found himself in now. Tied up and blindfolded somewhere, with a splitting headache from the blow to the head he had sustained when they knocked him out to kidnap him.  
  
There were two of them. Richie didn't know if they were both Immortal or if just one of them was. All he knew was one of them had hit him over the head with.something. Then one of them had carried him as if he weighed nothing to the car. They had then tied his hands and feet together before driving .somewhere, where they had dumped him, unceremoniously on a cold concrete floor. Richie had at first tried to loosen the ropes around his wrists. He had nasty rope burn to show for his efforts but that was about it. He supposed they must do this sort of thing a lot.  
  
Perhaps the worst thing about this kidnapping was the fact that he was being completely ignored. Neither of the men had said a single word to him in the hours they'd been together. Richie could hear them talking together not far away, but they didn't seem to even remember he was there.  
  
A few hours after he'd originally had that thought he decided being ignored might not be that bad after all.  
  
"He hasn't answered. Our instructions were very clear. You know what we have to do," he heard one of the men saying.  
  
"Couldn't we give him a little more time?" The second man asked. "It seems a shame to kill the kid cos his old man's a no show."  
  
Kill him? This wasn't sounding good.  
  
"No. No more time. We have to stick to our guns. We told him 4pm, no later. It's 4.15. If he truly cared about his son he'd be here. When we leave a corpse on his doorstep perhaps he'll take us more seriously next time."  
  
OK, that definitely wasn't good. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was the kid they were talking about and who they were going to kill because his dad, meaning Mac, hadn't shown up when they'd told him to. One thing was confusing Richie though. Why would an Immortal think Mac had a son? And instructions to follow? There was definitely something weird going on here.  
  
"Fine," he heard the man sigh. "You want me to take care of it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go let him now we had to waste the kid."  
  
Shit! What the hell was he gonna do now? He was stiff from lying in pretty much one position for hours, had no use in his hands and legs and there were two of them, both of whom were bigger and stronger than Richie was.  
  
I'm screwed, Richie thought.  
  
His only chance was if Mac arrived. Now.  
  
He felt rough hands grab at his shirt and pull him to his feet. Then the blindfold was removed. The first thing he saw were the unflinching, unforgiving, hazel eyes of his murderer. He would never forget those eyes.  
  
"Sorry about this kid," the man said. "It's nothing personal you know? It's just a shame your dad didn't show up. We could have avoided all this unpleasantness."  
  
Unpleasantness? Was that all this was to the guy?  
  
"But Mac's not my dad," Richie said, knowing that either the man wouldn't believe him, or he just wouldn't care.  
  
The man just shrugged. "I was told you'd say that. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll try and make this quick."  
  
No. Please," Richie said. "please don't kill me."  
  
The mans eyes softened. "If there was an alternative I'd take it kid, believe me. But there isn't."  
  
Funnily enough, Richie did believe him. He also believed the man was about to end his life, for no good reason.  
  
"Please," Richie said again, starting to get really worried. Still no sign of Mac. "I'll do anything."  
  
"Nothing you can do kid." He said shaking his head. "Decisions been made."  
  
There had to be something he could do. He couldn't die like this! Hew wasn't ready!  
  
Richie tried to pull away. A useless gesture, he knew, but he wasn't just going to stand there.  
  
"Hey, c'mon kid," the man said tightening his grip so it was painful. "It'll hurt more if you struggle. Just relax and it'll be over before you know it."  
  
Richie didn't want it to be over. How could this guy be so relaxed about this? He was talking to Richie as if it was nothing. As if he was nothing.  
  
"I don't wanna die," Richie said in a small voice.  
  
The man nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. "I know. Noone ever does. But it's the natural order of things.  
  
"No, this isn't natural," Richie said desperately. "I'm not ready. Please don't."  
  
"I already told you," the man said patiently. "I don't have a choice. There is no alternative."  
  
Richie's mind was working on overdrive. Mac would come. Mac would save him. He always did. Richie just had to stall. Give him more time.  
  
"Why don't you have a choice? There's always a choice."  
  
"Ah. So young. So idealistic. Truth is kid, a mans only as good as his word. We gave your old man till four. He hasn't shown. We have to show him we mean what we say."  
  
"Give him more time. He'll be here," Richie pleaded.  
  
"No can do. He's missed his deadline. Enough talking now."  
  
That was all the warning he got. The man had pulled a knife and plunged it into Richie's chest. He let Richie crumple to the ground, gasping. Christ the pain! His body was on fire, and he couldn't breathe. There was already a pool of his blood gathering beneath him. He was going to die. Here. Now. Lying on a cold concrete floor, his murderer slowly backing away from him, leaving him alone and afraid, with one clear thought ringing through his mind just before the darkness took him.  
  
Mac hadn't come. Mac had abandoned him.  
  
***** 


	2. Waiting

Thanks for the reviews ( I would have updated sooner but the Q,A,Z and1 buttons on my keyboard weren't working. Don't know why not. As all my passwords have an a in them I couldn't log onto anything so couldn't post. Anyway, now have nice new keyboard and chapter two.  
  
Disclaimers: Do I really have to? Seriously? Hands up anyone thick enough to think I own anything?  
  
Chapter two: Waiting  
  
Connor MaCloed ran as if his life depended on it. Why could he never get hold of Duncan when it mattered? Still cursing his clansman's absence Connor ran up to the old warehouse. He couldn't feel another Immortals presence. One bit of luck. He did slow though. Immortals weren't above hiring mortal help and the last thing Connor wanted was to run headlong into someone he didn't want to.  
  
The warehouse was quiet. Very quiet. Connor didn't like it. He looked at his watch. 4.45pm. No time. Throwing caution to the wind Connor walked quickly through the warehouse, scanning the room as he went. Nothing. There was a door on the far side and Connor headed straight for it. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Connor frowned at the door. He could feel..  
  
With one swift kick the door flew open. Connor paused briefly, his breath caught in his throat, then he hurried to Richie's side.  
  
'So much blood,' Connor thought grimly as he felt for a pulse. He didn't feel very reassured when he felt just how weak the pulse was. His pale complexion and how still he was weren't good signs either. Connor sliced through the ropes that still bound Richie's wrists and ankles together. He wrapped his scarf tightly around the wound, hoping to stem the blood flow a little. He then covered Richie with his coat and ran full pelt for the nearest phonebox.  
  
Five minutes later Connor was back at Richie's side, holding his hand and willing him to live.  
  
"C'mon Richie, just hold on a little longer," Connor was saying, not able to take his eyes off the blade still imbedded in Richie's chest. How the hell was he going to tell Duncan about this?  
  
The paramedics and police arrived within minutes. Connor gave a quick statement, leaving out as much as he could, while the paramedics loaded Richie onto a stretcher. They asked Connor if he wanted to ride in the ambulance or follow behind. As he didn't have a car with him Connor traveled in the ambulance with Richie.  
  
Once at the hospital Richie was rushed straight through to the ER leaving Connor pacing the waiting room restlessly. After a few minutes he went to the payphones and tried the Antique store.  
  
The answer machine clicked on after a few rings.  
  
"Duncan, it's Connor," Connor said hoping he sounded calm. "I am at St. Peters hospital with Richie. He's been hurt. Get here as soon as you can." Connor replaced the receiver and resumed his pacing.  
  
About half an hour later a doctor came out to tell Connor Richie was now in surgery and promised to keep him updated.  
  
Connor went to the canteen briefly to get some strong coffee before returning to the waiting room.  
  
Connor hated hospital waiting rooms. He hated them even more when someone he cared about was on the other side of the doors.  
  
Admittedly he'd only met Richie twice. Well, met probably wasn't the right word. He'd seen him in passing the night he broke into Duncan's store and then not long after that when Duncan had pulled him out of the river. Connor had never really spoken to Richie, but he had listened to Duncan talk about the kid for months now. Connor felt he knew him.  
  
Connor also knew Duncan loved Richie like a son and that made him family. The thought had Connor getting to his feet and pacing the room again.  
  
Duncan would never forgive himself if Richie died at such a young age and was thrown into the Game so soon. Hell, chances were Duncan wouldn't forgive himself for Richie being hurt like this anyway.  
  
As if on cue Connor felt the presence of another Immortal and then heard his name shouted.  
  
"Where's Richie?" Duncan demanded without preamble.  
  
"Surgery. Where have you been?" Connor asked.  
  
"At the airport. Tessa's gone to Paris for a week. The flight was delayed so we had something to eat first," Duncan said dismissively. "Why is Richie in surgery?"  
  
"Come and sit down," Connor said leading the way to some empty plastic orange chairs.  
  
"What's going on Connor?" Duncan asked as soon as they were seated.  
  
"Richie was stabbed. He's lost a lot of blood and needed surgery. I don't know anything else about his condition."  
  
Duncan's face was tight and pale. "Who stabbed him? When? Why?"  
  
"An Immortal," Connor said and passed a crumpled note to Duncan.  
  
"I came by to see you. Good job I did. I found that note at 4.30. I went to find them and found Richie bleeding to death on the floor.  
  
Duncan read the note and paled even more.  
  
"I have your son." Duncan read aloud. "I will kill him at 4pm if you do not come to the old warehouse by the docks. Don't forget your sword."  
  
There was no name.  
  
"It's my fault," Duncan said screwing up the note.  
  
"Why?" Connor asked. "Did you stab him?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Duncan said angrily clenching his fist. "An Immortal comes for me and Richie gets hurt."  
  
"It's not your fault Duncan," Connor said firmly.  
  
"I got back to the apartment twenty minutes ago. If you hadn't come by Richie would be dead now."  
  
"Duncan, you have been alive long enough to know that 'what ifs' are self destructive." Connor said. "And in this case unnecessary. He will be ok and we will find the man who did this."  
  
"I'll find him," Duncan corrected.  
  
"We," Connor insisted. "I'm involved now, like it or not. But," he raised hand to silence the forthcoming protests from Duncan. "We will discuss it later."  
  
Duncan left his protests unsaid for the moment.  
  
"Have you spoken to the doctor?" He asked instead.  
  
"Only briefly," Connor said. He felt more able to deal with the situation now Duncan was here. He could focus his energies on looking after Duncan instead of worrying about Richie. "He didn't tell me much."  
  
Duncan marched over to the reception, intent on getting some information on Richie's condition. Luckily Tessa had had the foresight to have herself and Duncan put down as Richie's next of kin.  
  
When all they could tell him was Richie was still in surgery and the doctor would be out to talk to them as soon as there was anything new to tell, Connor watched as Duncan took over from him trying to pace a hole in the floor for an hour and a half. He'd then remembered suddenly to phone France and leave a message for Tessa to phone as soon as she got the message. Hopefully Richie would be out of surgery by the time her flight landed and Connor had heard enough about Tessa to know she'd have something to say if Duncan hadn't told her immediately that Richie was hurt.  
  
Duncan had then resumed his quest to remove all signs of polish from the floor.  
  
Four and a half hours after Richie had been taken into surgery a grim faced doctor called Duncan's name. 


	3. Rude Awakening

SouthernChickie; I had every intention of making chapter two longer, but the call of the pub was just too strong.. Mmmm Cider and black (  
  
Chapter three; Rude awakening  
  
"Five more minutes Connor!" Duncan said angrily in a hushed voice. "Five more minutes and he would have been dead."  
  
The doctor had allowed them in to see Richie for a few minutes if they promised to keep the noise down. Richie's heart had stopped twice on the operating table. Twice. The knife had just missed Richie's aorta. The doctor said Richie was lucky.  
  
Duncan looked from Richie's too pale face, half obscured by the oxygen mask he was wearing, to the bandages on his chest and wrists, to the drip in his arm and monitors beeping softly in the background Duncan didn't think the kid was that lucky.  
  
"I'm staying with him tonight," Duncan said to Connor, without looking away from Richie.  
  
"Don't you think you'd be better getting some sleep and coming back fresh in the morning?" Connor asked.  
  
"I wouldn't sleep anyway," Duncan said. "Besides, I wasn't there for him before. The least I can do is be there when he wakes."  
  
"You heard the doctor," Connor said. "He won't be awake for hours. The anaesthetic has to wear off and his body needs time to heal."  
  
"I'm staying," Duncan repeated.  
  
Connor sighed. "OK. I'll be back in the morning. Don't wear yourself out Duncan, you'll be no good to the boy if you do."  
  
Duncan nodded absently. "Here. Stay at the apartment," Duncan passed Connor his keys.  
  
"Get some sleep Duncan," Connor said before silently exiting the hospital room.  
  
*****  
  
I'm alive! That was the first coherent thought that flashed through Richie's mind, though he couldn't quite remember why that was a surprise. The next was, 'why is it dark?'. He then realised his eyes were closed. God his eyelids felt heavy..  
  
In fact he felt very strange. There was a pain in his chest that seemed to be getting worse the more time passed. And it was kind of hard to breathe. There were vague memories beginning to become clearer in his mind. Something about a man. In a warehouse. With a knife..  
  
Oh god..  
  
Cold panic gripped him. He had to get away. Now. That guy was going to kill him if he didn't!  
  
Richie knocked the oxygen mask off his face and felt a sharp pain in his arm as though something had been ripped out. The pain that shot through his chest was absolutely agonizing, but he ignored it. His life depended on getting away.  
  
Hands grabbed him before he'd even managed to sit up fully, pulling him back down. Richie tried to fight but he couldn't get his breath.  
  
"No," he gasped out. "Don't."  
  
"Richie! Listen to me. You have to calm down!"  
  
Calm down! He was going to kill him! How the hell was he supposed to stay calm?!  
  
"Please," Richie managed before sucking in a deep gulping breath. "Don't hurt me."  
  
"I won't." Did Richie know that voice? "You're safe now Richie. Noone's going to hurt you."  
  
Richie focused his eyes on the man holding him down, realising his hands were no longer tied together and he was lying on something soft.  
  
"Mac?" he asked, stopping struggling.  
  
"Yeah Richie," Mac said, loosening his grip.  
  
"Mac. I can't breath." Now he knew his life was no longer in jeopardy he decided the burning in his lungs was something he'd better pay attention to.  
  
Mac reached for something behind Richie, then slid it over his head. With the oxygen mask back in place Richie found it a little easier to breath.  
  
"I'm going to call the doctor, ok Richie?"  
  
Richie nodded slightly, concentrating on slowing his breathing to somewhere near normal.  
  
He was safe. That was good. His chest hurt like hell. That was bad. And there was something nagging at him. Something he'd forgotten.  
  
"Mac?" Richie called as loudly as he could.  
  
"Right here, Rich," Mac said, returning to Richie's field of vision.  
  
"Don't leave me," Richie said. He had no idea why that was important to say. Mac would always be there for him. Right?  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Mac said, gently taking hold of Richie's hand.  
  
"Promise," Richie said.  
  
"I promise," Mac repeated immediately.  
  
OK. That was ok then. Richie was vaguely aware of the arrival of the doctor, who tutted as he replaced the IV in Richie's arm. Richie heard the doctor speaking to Mac, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was so tired.. He could go back to sleep now. He was safe. Mac was there. Everything was ok.  
  
Fighting to keep is eyes open just a little bit longer he asked Mac, "You're staying?" He didn't know why he felt the need to ask again, but he did. He had to be sure.  
  
"Yes," Mac said looking away from the doctor who hadn't finished talking. "I'll be right here when you wake up."  
  
*****  
  
Duncan missed Tessa. Tessa would know exactly what to say and do whereas he didn't know what he was going to say to Richie when he woke up again. Duncan was responsible for Richie being in that situation. He was responsible for Richie being stabbed and nearly bleeding to death, no matter what Connor said.  
  
When Richie had woken up and tried to run away Duncan's heart had skipped a beat. He had been worried about restraining Richie, afraid he would hurt him, but knew Richie would hurt himself more if he'd moved too much.  
  
And then it had taken a minute for Richie to recognise Duncan's voice. He'd fought against him, despite the fact that he must have been in terrible pain. How scared would Richie have to have been to fight through that pain?  
  
Being stabbed wasn't high on the list of Duncan's favourite things to do, but he couldn't imagine how bad it must have been for Richie, believing that dying at the hands of that man would mean he would die permanently. Looking your own mortality in the eye wasn't a nice experience.  
  
Then Richie had turned all clingy, which wasn't like him. Maybe it was because of what had happened. That was the logical explanation. Richie had latched onto to the first familiar person he'd seen. But. Something wasn't quite right there. Since when did Richie need Mac to promise? Usually Mac's word was good enough for him. And Richie had asked again if Mac would be there before going back to sleep.  
  
Again, logically one could assume it was gut reaction to nearly dying. But a small voice in the back of Mac's mind was insisting that wasn't it. What if Richie was holding Mac responsible for not being there? Who could blame the kid? Duncan certainly wouldn't. But Duncan didn't want Richie thinking he hadn't been there without reason. A pretty lame reason, certainly. Since when was ignorance an excuse? But still, he wanted, needed, Richie to know had he known what was happening he would have moved heaven and earth to get there.  
  
But what exactly had happened he still didn't know. He couldn't think of an Immortal he'd pissed of recently enough to go after Richie. One that must know Duncan quite well if he'd gone after Richie, calling him Duncan's son. Richie had only lived at the store for a few months, so whoever it was had to have been paying close attention to the comings and goings there.  
  
The thought sent a shiver down Duncan's spine. Someone had been watching them. Waited for him to leave then kidnapped Richie. Someone hated Duncan enough to try and kill an innocent boy, just because they knew Duncan loved them.  
  
For about the millionth time Duncan thanked whatever higher being there might be that Connor had come to visit. If he hadn't. Duncan didn't want to think about what would have happened then. The conversation he might one day have to have with Richie about his immortality was not one he fancied having anytime soon.  
  
Tessa had phoned in the early hours of the morning, before Richie had woken up. The last thing Duncan wanted to do was worry her unnecessarily, so he'd downplayed Richie's injury as much as possible without lying to her. Then she had asked who had done it. Duncan had said they weren't sure yet. Which was the truth, just not the whole truth. Luckily Tessa was so worried about Richie she hadn't pursued that line of questioning for long. He knew eventually he'd have to tell Tessa that it was probably an Immortal enemy of his that had done it, but he wanted to save that conversation for when they were face to face.  
  
Which wouldn't be long. As soon as Tessa knew the basics and that Richie was doing ok she had hurried off to try and book a flight home.  
  
It was morning now. The sun was up and Richie seemed to be sleeping peacefully. What Duncan really wanted now was a coffee. But he couldn't leave in case Richie woke up. He wasn't about to break his promise now.  
  
"Duncan."  
  
Duncan turned to see Connor in the doorway, and God bless him, he'd bought coffee.  
  
"Thankyou," Duncan said gratefully accepting the cup.  
  
"I hear he woke up," Connor said keeping his voice down so as not to disturb Richie.  
  
"yeah. A few hours ago," Duncan said as Connor took the seat next to him.  
  
"Did he say much?"  
  
"No, but he was pretty out of it," Duncan said, then recounted what Richie had done and said.  
  
"So he's after a little assurance," Connor said. "It's understandable really. Don't go looking for problems that might not be there. You have plenty to be going on with."  
  
"Don't I know it," Duncan agreed. "It's just, he's never needed assurance before."  
  
"He's never been stabbed before either," Connor pointed out. "Don't worry about it until you have to."  
  
Easier said than done, Duncan thought.  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll be here if he wakes," Connor suggested.  
  
Duncan did consider it for a very brief moment. "No. I promised him. The last thing he needs is me breaking my promises to him."  
  
"I'd be here. I'm sure he'd understand."  
  
"No he wouldn't," Duncan said, remembering the panic that had filled Richie when he first woke. He wasn't sure how he'd react to Duncan being gone and Connor, who Richie barely knew, being there. "As soon as he wakes up again and is more with it, then I'll go home."  
  
Connor nodded reluctantly. "Ok. But remember what I said about overdoing it Duncan. You'll be no good to him if you're too tired to think straight."[i] ----------------------- [i] 


	4. Discussions

SouthernChickie: Cider and black = cider and blackcurrent. Very nice. You should try it. And be lady like. Drink pints. As for a longer still chapter four.. As both you and Richiefic request it, I shall do it : )  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Richie woke up again a few hours later, seeming more alert. He hadn't tried to make a run for it this time anyway. That was progress Duncan thought.  
  
The Doctor had arrived a few moments later and was happy to see the IV still in place on his waking patient this time. He'd checked the monitors and scribbled something on his chart before turning his attention to Richie.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Like someone stabbed me," Richie answered with more than a little sarcasm in his voice. Duncan fought the urge to smile at the comment.  
  
The doctor however ignored Richie's tone completely. "And how's the pain?"  
  
"Not too bad," Richie said. "Better than before anyway."  
  
"That's good," the doctor said smiling. "You're doing well. I'll be back to check on you later."  
  
Richie's eyes followed the doctors retreating back out of the room.  
  
"Are you really feeling ok?" Duncan asked once the door had swung shut.  
  
"No. But I'm really not in that much pain," Richie said.  
  
The oxygen mask he'd had to wear earlier had been removed and replaced by smaller nose tubes and Richie did sound more like himself, if a bit more tired than normal. Duncan found himself relax a little at the realisation.  
  
"Where's Tessa?" Richie asked.  
  
"France, remember?" Duncan said.  
  
Richie shook his head.  
  
"I took her to the airport yesterday. It's her cousins birthday in a couple of days. I've phoned her though and she's trying to get a flight back."  
  
"She hasn't gotta come back," Richie said quietly.  
  
"Try and stop her," Duncan said smiling. "She wants to be here Rich."  
  
Duncan half expected Richie to protest some more, but he didn't. He must really want Tessa there.  
  
Duncan noticed Richie was focusing on something behind him. He turned slightly to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Richie, you remember Connor?"  
  
"Dead guy you pulled from the river. Hell of a first impression," Richie said, earning him a grin from Connor.  
  
"You make a pretty lasting one yourself," Connor told him.  
  
"Maybe." Richie said, then frowned as if concentrating on something.  
  
"I wish I'd come at a better time," Connor said ignoring the expression on Richie's face.  
  
Richie's frown deepened.  
  
"Richie, are you all right?" Duncan asked starting to worry while Connor shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, which under any other circumstances Duncan would have found amusing.  
  
"You were there," he said, looking into Connor's pale eyes and ignoring Duncan completely.  
  
"I was where?" Connor asked carefully.  
  
"In the warehouse," Richie said. "You were with me." Richie looked uncertain for a minute before adding, "weren't you?"  
  
Connor looked briefly at Duncan before answering. "Yes, I was."  
  
"Connor found you," Duncan added, not sure how to interpret the confused look in Richie's face.  
  
"You were unconcious though when I arrived," Connor said. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"I heard you. You were talking to me." Richie said softly.  
  
"You heard me, huh?" Connor chuckled. "If I'd known I would have said something more interesting.  
  
Richie smiled ever so slightly. "You did ok," he said.  
  
Duncan made a mental note to ask Connor at a later date just what he had said to Richie.  
  
"So when can I get out of here?" Richie asked returning his attention to Duncan.  
  
"Not for a while yet tough guy." Duncan said softly.  
  
"I don't like hospitals Mac" Richie said making a face. "They keep poking and prodding you."  
  
"You need to be poked and prodded for a few days yet Richie," Duncan said.  
  
"So three days?" Richie asked hopefully.  
  
He was definitely feeling better..  
  
"I doubt it Rich. That knife did quite a bit of damage."  
  
When Richie paled even more Duncan decided that was possibly not the best thing to say.  
  
"I had kinda noticed," Richie said coldly, looking at the bandage on his chest. "I have a stab wound not amnesia."  
  
"I'm sorry," Duncan said, biting his tongue to stop himself from asking what had gone on before the stabbing. Richie would tell him when he was ready..  
  
"Will you ask the doctor when I can go?" Richie asked ignoring the apology.  
  
"I'll ask," Duncan promised, knowing it would be a week at the very least before they would even consider discharging Richie.  
  
*****  
  
Three days passed and Richie was taken off oxygen completely. He was still on some pretty strong painkillers that knocked him out at night, but the doctors were all impressed with his progress. Which just made Richie all the more desperate to go home.  
  
Tessa called daily from Paris to speak with him, There was a strike on at the airport and so Tessa couldn't get a flight out for at least another couple of days.  
  
Mac and Connor were taking it in turns to stay with him during visiting hours. Richie was pleasantly surprised at how easy Connor was to get on with. He was easy to talk to and funny. Plus Richie knew Connor wasn't about to ask him about the stabbing.  
  
Mac on the other hand was another story. Mac came by every day for a few hours, usually having a nurse chase him out for staying past visiting hours. Their conversations were strained and Richie knew it was him making them that way.  
  
Mac had of course explained why he hadn't been there for Richie. After all how was he supposed to know an Immortal was about to drop in and kidnap Richie? And how was he supposed to know that while he was sipping coffee in a café by the airport Richie was begging futilely for his life?  
  
Of course the fact that it was something so small and simple that had kept Mac away somehow made the whole thing worse.  
  
Richie knew that it wasn't really Mac's fault. He didn't blame Mac for him getting stabbed. And Richie had known what he was getting into when he moved into the store. It was true he never imagined getting kidnapped and used as bait by some sick and twisted Immortal, but still, he had known life would never be the same again. He'd had the life Duncan lead explained to him in great detail.  
  
No, the thing he blamed Mac for, maybe unfairly, was for not being there. He hadn't even been the one to find him. Connor had found him. Connor had sat with him, talking nonsense while they waited for an ambulance. Connor had saved him.  
  
Mac had noticed how distant Richie was being. He was leaving it alone for the moment, but Richie knew he would want to talk about it eventually. He always wanted to talk about everything. Like the stabbing. Sure, he wanted information about whoever had kidnapped him so he could find him. But the truth was Richie couldn't tell Mac much. The only one he'd laid eyes on was the one with the hazel eyes, and Richie didn't think he was Immortal. There was someone else involved in the whole thing and that, Richie thought was probably the Immortal behind it all. That much he had told Mac, but he wasn't going to discuss anything else. It had been bad enough reliving it for the police who only wanted facts, not feelings. Mac would want feelings, not facts.  
  
Richie hadn't told the police that he'd pleaded with the man. He didn't know why but he didn't want anyone to know. Knowing what Mac was like once he got Richie talking about the incident everything would come out.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you anything else?" Mac asked, passing Richie the magazines he'd bought in for him.  
  
"Nah, I'm good." Richie said.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
Richie nodded, leafing idly through one of the magazines Mac had bought him.  
  
"The doctors say you're doing well," Mac said, still trying to engage Richie in conversation.  
  
Richie looked up. "Did they say when I can go?"  
  
"Maybe the end of the week, as long as there are no complications."  
  
Richie groaned. "That's ages. And knowing my luck I'll get gangrene and never get outta here."  
  
"It's four or five days, it's not that long, and you're not going to get gangrene." Mac said patiently.  
  
"You try being stuck here for days with nothing to do but think and then tell me it's not that long." Richie said.  
  
His movement was currently restricted to sitting up and reaching for a glass of water. Anything more and he needed help. He just didn't have the strength to do anything it seemed. So, intellectually he knew he wasn't ready to go home, but that didn't mean he was ok with staying.  
  
"What do you think about?" Mac asked casually.  
  
"The weather," Richie replied, not fooled for a minute by Mac's tone.  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All day?"  
  
"Told you I was bored."  
  
Mac sighed. "Richie," he began.  
  
"I don't feel like a deep and meaningful right now ok?" Richie said interrupting.  
  
Mac's eyes seemed to bore into Richie's head for a moment longer. "Ok." He said with obvious reluctance. "But I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
Yeah. Sure. You're here now. If you'd been there three days ago we wouldn't need to talk, Richie thought bitterly. But aloud he said, "yeah, I know."  
  
*****  
  
"He's keeping something from me," Duncan said. He'd been pacing back and forth since arriving home at the end of visiting hours.  
  
"Such as?" Connor asked putting the kettle on to boil.  
  
"I don't know," Duncan said, frustration evident in his voice. "But there is something."  
  
"He did nearly die a few days ago. Of course there's something wrong with him." Connor said calmly.  
  
"It's not that. Or at least that's not all of it. I really think he's holding me responsible." Duncan said in a pained voice.  
  
"Have you asked him?"  
  
"I've tried. He won't talk to me Connor. I can get small talk out of him and that's about it." Duncan paused in his pacing. "Does he talk to you?"  
  
"About girls? Yes. About motorcycles? Yes. About inconsequential things? Yes. About anything even remotely connected to you or his stabbing? Not a word."  
  
Duncan didn't know whether he was glad Richie wasn't talking to anyone else or more worried. He needed to deal with what happened, which he couldn't do until he accepted it. But if he wasn't talking to anyone else there was a chance he didn't blame Duncan. But Richie wasn't really talking to Duncan at all. Connor was at least getting conversations about girls and motorcycles. Duncan was getting conversations about the weather and when Richie could come home.  
  
And then there was the small problem of finding the Immortal responsible for all of this. From the very little he had managed to get out of Richie about the event he didn't think the Immortal himself had gone near him at all. And from the sounds of it this wasn't going to be the end of it. Whoever it was seemed to now think Duncan hadn't taken them seriously. They had tried to kill Richie to make a point. So that next time Duncan would take them seriously.  
  
Well, in that they had succeeded. Duncan MaCloed would not rest until he had taken the head of that Immortal.  
  
*****  
  
"I could sleep for a week," Richie sighed as the nurse helped him back into bed.  
  
"That was very good," she said pulling the sheets back over him. "Rate you're going you'll be out of here before you know it."  
  
"I hope so," Richie said. "Today the end of the corridor, tomorrow out the front door."  
  
The nurse smiled indulgently. "You never know." She said before giving him a wink and heading for the door, meeting Connor on the way.  
  
"How's the patient?" He asked.  
  
"Perfectly capable of telling you himself," Richie said.  
  
"He's doing much better," the nurse said. "He walked to the end of the corridor today. If he keeps this up he'll be discharged soon."  
  
Connor was still grinning when he sat in the chair next to Richie's. "well that's good news."  
  
"Yeah, who'd have thought walking twenty feet would be a huge accomplishment?" Richie said shrugging.  
  
"It's more than twenty feet," Connor said. "And it means you're closer to getting home."  
  
"Yeah," Richie smiled softly. "I can't wait to be back in my own bed." Richie paused and frowned. "Isn't it Mac's turn to visit?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. But he had an errand to run. So I came instead."  
  
"What kind of errand?" Richie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." Connor said firmly.  
  
"So that means it is something to worry about? Why? Where's he gone?"  
  
"Richie, he's fine. He just has some things to do." Connor said in a calm voice.  
  
Some things to do? At seven o clock at night. Yeah right. "Things more important than visiting me?"  
  
Hit the nail on the head, Richie thought when he saw a troubled expression on Connor's face.  
  
"Not more important, no." he said.  
  
"So he just decided he was bored of coming or something? It's ok. You tell me if that's it."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Sure. He just happens to have an errand to run, that he can only do at hospital visiting hours. Yeah. I believe you."  
  
"Richie."  
  
"Forget it," Richie said. "At least I know where I come in his list of priorities."  
  
"I don't think you do," Connor said shaking his head. "You and Tessa are the most important people in his life. How can you doubt that?"  
  
Richie shrugged.  
  
"You've been through a terrible experience Richie. Noone will claim otherwise. But doubting Duncan is not the way to deal with it."  
  
"So where is he?" Richie asked.  
  
Connor sighed. "I promised I wouldn't say."  
  
"So I'm supposed to trust him still when he's keeping stuff from me?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yes," Connor replied simply.  
  
"Well maybe I can't do that." Richie said looking away from Connor.  
  
A long minute of silence followed before Connor exclaimed, "Fine! You win. He's gone looking for the Immortal that had you kidnapped. He thinks he knows who it was."  
  
Richie's eyes snapped back to Connor's. "But how? I don't even know what he looked like? How could he know who it was?"  
  
"Educated guess," Connor said. "He's been obsessing about it for hours today. He finally came up with something. He wanted to go straight away and find out if he was right, before anything else could happen to someone he loves."  
  
"He thinks it was someone he knew?" Richie asked quietly.  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
But it probably was. Now Richie was torn. He didn't know whether to be angrier that it was an Immortal friend of Mac's who'd done this to him, or worried because Mac had gone hunting.  
  
He settled on total indecision and fear. 


	5. Realisations

Chapter five:  
  
It was so blindingly obvious Duncan didn't know why he hadn't considered it before. Richie had been kidnapped to be killed. It wouldn't have mattered what time he had got there, they still would have stabbed him, or to be more accurate, the Immortal would have. That was the plan. Get Duncan there, kill Richie in front of him, then challenge him.  
  
Revenge. This was all about revenge.  
  
The moment he'd realised it with startling clarity he'd grabbed his Katana and car keys and headed for the car, pausing only when Connor threatened to impale him if he didn't tell him what he was doing. So very briefly Duncan had told Connor what he thought was going on. Connor had very reluctantly agreed to visit Richie instead of following Duncan, so that Richie wouldn't get suspicious by the absence of a visitor. The last thing he wanted was Richie getting worried when he should be resting.  
  
Duncan looked at his watch and stood on the gas a little more. Noone was going to use his family like that. Noone was going to hurt his family because of something that had happened two hundred years ago, something that Duncan would do a hundred times over if he had to.  
  
*****  
  
"You're worried now aren't you?" Connor asked, feeling a bit guilty. He shouldn't have told the boy where Duncan had gone. But if he hadn't Richie would have thought Duncan just couldn't be bothered to visit and they were having enough problems as it was at the moment.  
  
"No," Richie said, obviously lying.  
  
"Yes you are. You're twitching. You twitch when you're nervous or worried."  
  
"How would you know?" Richie demanded. "You only met me this week."  
  
"Duncan told me." Connor said simply. "He's always talking about you."  
  
"Great. He talks about me behind my back too."  
  
Not the response Connor had been hoping for...  
  
"Are you telling me," Connor asked, thinking quickly, "that he never talks about me to you?"  
  
"Course he does," Richie said sounding confused. "You're his, like mentor. And you're family. He's always talking about you."  
  
"So why would you think he wouldn't talk about you to me?"  
  
"Cause I'm not family."  
  
Connor raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to hear your definition of family then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Connor said patiently, "Duncan considers you family. I consider you family. Tessa considers you family. You, it would seem, are the only one who doesn't."  
  
Richie still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Did you know Duncan and myself are not actually related by blood?" Connor continued. Determined now to make Richie see sense. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get involved with Duncan's family troubles... But how could he not now?  
  
Richie shook his head disbelievingly. "But you're both MaCloeds."  
  
"Yes. We are both from the same clan. But do you know how many people are in a clan? It would be like saying everyone with the surname Noel is related to Tessa. Our family ties come from mutual love and respect. From experiences we have had together. You are family Richie. Blood tie or no."  
  
Bingo, Connor thought as Richie lay further back into his pillows, crossing his arms across his chest. Now they were getting somewhere.  
  
"But that is changing the subject," Connor said.  
  
"From?" Richie asked wearily.  
  
"Us discussing you being worried."  
  
"I'm not..." Richie trailed off. "Ok. Maybe I am a little."  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I'm not ashamed... It's just..." This time when he trailed off he didn't start again. He looked so confused, and anxious. Connor didn't know if he was going to be helping any by pushing Richie now, but he figured the way things were going it couldn't do that much harm.  
  
"You are angry with Duncan."  
  
It wasn't a question, or an accusation just an observation. Richie shrugged in response.  
  
"He told me he thinks you blame him for all of this. Do you?" Connor asked, determined to get an answer.  
  
Richie shrugged again. OK. Connor was going to have to work for this. That was fine. He had over four hundred and fifty years on the lad. Richie would give first.  
  
"If I were you, I'd probably blame him." Connor said.  
  
"You're not me," Richie said, staring at his fingernails.  
  
"No. But I am human. And I was eighteen once. And I do know what it feels like to have family betray you." Connor said softly, banishing the unwanted memories quickly.  
  
"He didn't betray me..." Richie said quietly.  
  
"He wasn't there. Someone came after you to get to him and he didn't even show up. I think that counts as a betrayal," Connor said trying to think like Richie.  
  
"He had reasons - "  
  
"There isn't a good enough reason in the world to leave you alone and scared and bleeding to death on a cold floor Richie," Connor said in what he knew sounded like a harsh tone.  
  
"He woulda been there though..." Richie said weakly. "If he could... Wouldn't he?" At the last comment he looked up and met Connor's eyes. His bright blue, painfully young eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Aye lad," Connor said gripping his hand and changing tactics now he'd made his point. "He would. And that is what you have to remember. You have a right to be angry. But direct that anger at someone who deserves it. Direct it at the people who did this. Hold them responsible and let Duncan help you deal with it. Don't push him away Richie."  
  
"I can't help it," Richie said in a frustrated voice. "He didn't come. I really believed he would, but he didn't. I don't want to blame him. I know it's unfair, but I just do..."  
  
"So talk it out with him. Tell him how you feel." Connor urged.  
  
"What if he hates me for it though?" Richie asked, looking like a scared child.  
  
"If he does he isn't the man I thought he was," Connor said firmly. "You feel how you feel Richie. You can't hide from your emotions. You have to face them. If telling Duncan all this helps you, tell him."  
  
"But what if it doesn't help?" Richie asked softly. "What if it makes it worse?"  
  
"It won't. Trust me Richie." Connor said, hoping he'd finally got through to the lad.  
  
*****  
  
Duncan pulled his car over next to the seemingly abandoned building. He knew better though. For one thing he could feel the buzz of another Immortals presence nearby, and for another this was where it had happened nearly two centuries ago...  
  
Of course there hadn't been a building here at the time, just open country, but some things changed a lot over the years. And some things didn't...  
  
Picking up his katana, but not bothering to conceal it Duncan headed into the building.  
  
"Took you longer than I thought, Highlander," a disembodied voice greeted him as he stepped through the door. "I expected you here much sooner."  
  
"I'm here now, Campbell." Mac said in a low voice, casting cautious looks around, trying to locate the body that went with the voice.  
  
"Yes, you are. Oh. How is your little friend? Breathing still?"  
  
"You leave Richie out of this. He has nothing to do with it," Duncan warned.  
  
"Oh but he does. He has everything to do with it," Campbell chuckled. "It's just a shame for him you took him in. He might have lived to a ripe old age if you hadn't. Now I don't fancy him making it to nineteen. Is he alone Highlander? Have you left him unprotected again?"  
  
Duncan felt his blood boil at the veiled threat on Richie's life again "No, he's not. And if you try anything..." Duncan began.  
  
"Now, now. You are hardly in a position to be making threats," he was cut off. "I still have two men waiting for the opportunity to finish what they began. Are you sure he is safe?"  
  
Of course Richie's safe, Duncan thought, biting back his anger at the other Immortals words. Connor was with him... Until visiting hours ended, then he'd leave. But the hospital wouldn't let anyone in after visiting hours, but it wasn't exactly difficult to get up to a ward after visiting hours if you wanted to. Duncan had done it himself enough times...  
  
"Does he hate you yet?" The Immortal was continuing. "I must admit I never expected him to live, that wasn't part of my plan. He was supposed to just die. But I am curious, does he hate you for doing this to him?"  
  
Duncan was about to answer when he realised something. This Immortal didn't know Richie was pre - immortal. Campbell thought Richie was just some mortal kid he'd taken in. He didn't know that even if his lackey's had killed Richie that he would have lived anyway. The possibilty of Richie blaming him only came up when he found out he was still alive. So Richie really was just a pawn. A way to hurt Duncan. He'd been nothing... The thought made Duncan angrier than he'd thought was possible.  
  
"Lost for words Highlander? That has to be a first." Campbell's voice hardened then and lost all trace of humour. "Maybe now you know how I felt when you took my son form me. Did you really think I would have forgotten about that? Did you think I would let you have what you took from me? I may not have succeeded before, but I promise you now, that boy will die and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
"I swear to god, if you go near him again..."  
  
"I have no intention of going anywhere. My business is here. With you. But you will die knowing that as I take your head here, miles away in a hospital bed you're son will be dying and I will be responsible. I have already made the necessary call."  
  
Shit! Duncan was torn. He wanted to stay here and finish this here and now with Campbell, but what would the price be if he did? Richie's mortal life? Connor knew nothing of the danger Richie was now in, he would leave at the end of visiting hours, and Richie would be on his own. Vulnerable.  
  
He couldn't risk it. He had to get back to Richie. Now. It had taken an hour and a half to drive up here. If he pushed it he could be back in Seacouver in half that time. He had to get to Richie, Campbell could wait.  
  
Unfortunately Campbell had other ideas. He stepped out of the shadows, sword raised. A look of grim determination etched on his face.  
  
"Now, we will fight," he said and ran at Duncan.  
  
The temptation to meet the challenge was almost overwhelming. But Duncan couldn't give into his own wants at that moment. Killing Campbell wasn't important. Saving Richie another ordeal like the one only a few days ago was. So Duncan did something he had very rarely done before. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could back to his car, Campbell following closely, cursing his name.  
  
***** 


	6. Breakout

Chapter six: Breakout  
  
Richie was tired. He'd just had another dose of painkillers and as usual they had made him drowsy. Any other night he would have just let them take him off to sleep. But this wasn't just any night. This was the night Mac had gone off looking for a challenge.  
  
After his conversation with Connor he'd given into panicking. He could go back to being angry as soon as he knew Mac was ok......  
  
But now he wasn't sure he was angry. Connor had managed to confuse him completely. Richie still wasn't sure how the man had got him to admit he was both angry and scared. It was something Richie didn't want to admit to himself, but he'd told Connor.  
  
Connor. He hadn't seemed overly worried about Mac tonight. That meant one of two things. Either Connor believed Mac could take this guy, whoever he was, or, he didn't want to worry Richie.  
  
It really didn't matter which it was, Richie was already decided on fearing the worst.  
  
With a sigh Richie turned his head on the pillow. He could just close his eyes for a few minutes and resume his worrying after a little nap......  
  
He awoke abruptly a while later to raised voices in his room.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked sluggishly.  
  
Two sets of eyes turned to look at him.  
  
"Nothing Rich. Go back to sleep." Mac said.  
  
"Love to, but you guys are shouting," Richie said rubbing his eyes.  
  
Aswell as Mac there was a doctor in his room.  
  
"You see? You're disturbing the patient," the doctor said in a barely controlled voice.  
  
"Hey, patients got a name," Richie said indignantly.  
  
The doctor glanced briefly at Richie, then back to Mac.  
  
"If you do not leave I will have you removed," the doctor warned.  
  
Richie knew the look on Mac's face, he wasn't going anywhere......  
  
"I don't want him to go," Richie said remembering belatedly that Mac had gone looking for another Immortal. Him being there now, causing this much trouble couldn't be good news.  
  
"You're upsetting the patient," the doctor said pointing at Richie.  
  
"I have a god damn name," Richie said sitting up, then trying to hide his wince as pain shot across his chest.  
  
"Richie," Duncan admonished, though more out of habit than anything else it seemed.  
  
"Sorry, but I want you to stay Mac," Richie said. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Hands on hips and looking thoroughly unimpressed the doctor shook his head. "I cannot allow it. Now if you do not leave this instant I will call security."  
  
"Fine. I will leave," Mac said acidly. "But I'm taking him with me."  
  
Now Richie knew something was very wrong. There was no way Mac would Mac take him out of hospital before the doctors said he was ready under normal circumstances. He was more likely to try and get Richie to stay longer.  
  
"You can't do that," the doctor spluttered. "he's not well enough.  
  
"I'm fine," Richie interjected.  
  
"No, you aren't. It would be irresponsible to let you go anywhere at this time of night in your condition," the doctor said, finally acknowledging Richie's existance.  
  
"I'm eighteen. An adult. I can discharge myself if I want to," Richie said stubbornly.  
  
The doctor looked from Richie to Mac, shaking his head.  
  
"He is not ready to go home."  
  
"I'll look after him. You just get whatever forms you have to and we'll sign anything we have to." Mac said calmly. "You won't have to take any responsibility."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"We've made up our mind. We will be walking out here in a few minutes. I suggest you get the paperwork ready," Mac told the doctor, then turned to Richie.  
  
Still shaking his head the doctor left the room.  
  
"What's going on," Richie asked as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Not here," Mac answered, scrutinizing Richie's face." Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Yeah.... No," Richie admitted. "But I'll be ok."  
  
"If you don't feel up to it you can say. I'll work something else out."  
  
"Mac," Richie began. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he had to know. "Am I in danger?"  
  
It was the only reason Richie could think of to prompt Mac to act this way.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Mac answered after a moment.  
  
"Then I wanna get out of here," Richie said decisively.  
  
Mac nodded. "Do you want a wheelchair?"  
  
"Nah, don't wanna give the doctor any excuses. If you help me I can make it."  
  
It took a lot to ask Mac for help, but Richie knew he had no chance of making to the door of his room, let alone the car without help.  
  
"Ok then," Mac said slipping out of his coat. "Put this on. It's cold out and we haven't got you any clothes here."  
  
That worried Richie even more. Mac hadn't planned on doing this. Something really big had to be up.  
  
He had one arm in the coat when the doctor returned, papers in his hand.  
  
"You do realise how potentially dangerous to his health this is, don't you?" he said to Mac.  
  
"I'm doing what I have to," Mac said evenly. "I'll take care of him."  
  
The doctor looked far from convinced but he turned to Richie. "Sign here," He indicated. "I have to make sure you are aware that you are leaving against medical advice and that the hospital is not liable for anything that occurs after you walk out of here."  
  
"Got it," Richie said, signing the paper.  
  
"This is a prescription for his painkillers and some antibiotics," the doctor said to Mac. "Keep him in bed. Small amounts of supervised exercise a day, nothing more. And we'll arrange a follow up exam soon," he finished all business like now.  
  
"Thankyou," Mac accepted the prescription. "For all you've done for Richie."  
  
The doctors expression softened a little. "Just look after him Mr. MaCloed."  
  
"I will," Mac promised.  
  
Once the doctor had left Mac turned back to Richie. "Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Er, "Richie said uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's your sword," Richie said. "It's still in your coat. And it's heavy."  
  
Richie didn't want to actually say it was too heavy for him.  
  
"Oh," Mac said. "Sorry. I forgot about that."  
  
Mac took the sword out of his coat and carefully placed it in the bag with Richie's belongings. He then swung the bag over his back and turned his attention back to Richie.  
  
Now came the fun part......  
  
Richie was doing ok, only leaning on Mac for minimal support until they reached the front door. It was cold out and as soon as the air hit him he began to feel tired.  
  
"How far?" Richie asked stumbling a little.  
  
"Just over here," Mac said reassuringly, tightening his grip on Richie.  
  
Never in his life had Richie been so glad to see the T-bird. Mac helped him into the passenger seat, casting furtive looks around the car park as he did so.  
  
"Guess they really want me dead, huh?" Richie asked yawning. If the walk hadn't tired him out so much he might have been more worried.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again," Mac said softly, touching his cheek.  
  
"Cool," Richie said. That meant he could go to sleep......  
  
*****  
  
"I trust you have a damn good reason for this," Connor demanded, taking the bag Duncan thrust at him before lifting a sleeping Richie from the car.  
  
"I do," Duncan said striding past Connor.  
  
Connor followed, muttering under his breath.  
  
"You discharged him?" Connor asked incredulously as Duncan lay him down on the bed.  
  
"No, he discharged himself." Duncan said.  
  
"Oh, well that's ok then," Connor said sarcastically.  
  
"Keep your voice down, I don't want to wake him."  
  
"Wake him? Wake him?! Duncan the boy's dead to the world! A boeing 747 taking off next to him wouldn't wake him! He should be in hospital!"  
  
"If I leave him there they'll find him!" Duncan said looking directly at Connor. "I can't protect him there!"  
  
Connor frowned. "You found the Immortal." It wasn't a question.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"He still had his head."  
  
Again, Duncan nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Help me with Richie first, then I'll explain." Duncan said, focusing on the still sleeping boy.  
  
It took them a few minutes to get Richie into bed in a comfortable looking position, then they returned to the living room.  
  
Duncan told Connor what had happened.  
  
"Campbell? Liam Campbell?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"And he thinks Richie is your son?"  
  
"The closest thing I'll have to one anyway," Duncan said.  
  
"And because of that he wants him dead."  
  
"Yes. He wants me to lose a son like he did." Duncan said softly. "He wants me to know what it feels like."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Because I killed his son." Duncan said simply.  
  
Connor hid his shock well. "Another Immortal," he asked.  
  
"No. Pierce Wood was mortal." Duncan said.  
  
"And you killed him?" Connor clarified.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"What did he do?" Connor asked, knowing there was no way Duncan would kill a mortal without good reason.  
  
"He was a monster, Connor. He raped and murdered children. Countless innocent children for no reason." Duncan clenched his fist at the memory. " He would move around towns, get close to the locals, then he'd just disappear one night, taking a child with him, that would turn up a few miles away, dead. He took a friends daughter one night. I followed him. It was too late for the girl when I found him. He attacked me. I killed him. And I would do it again."  
  
Connor was silent for a moment, absorbing the information. "I would have done the same."  
  
Duncan smiled gratefully.  
  
"But Richie... He's not like Pierce Wood. Stabbing him wouldn't truly kill him. You wouldn't really lose him."  
  
That still remained to be seen, Duncan thought. He had no idea how Richie would react to Duncan keeping his potential Immortality from him.  
  
"Campbell's never met Richie. Never come near him." Duncan said.  
  
"Oh," realisation dawned on Connor's face. "He doesn't know what Richie is."  
  
"He has no idea. And I want to keep it that way."  
  
"So the men who kidnapped Richie were mortal."  
  
"And they intend to finish the job they were hired to do. I had to bring Richie home. I can't be at the hospital 24/7. At least here noone can get in without one of us knowing.  
  
"True," Connor agreed. "Are you going to tell the lad all this?"  
  
"I have to tell him something," Duncan said slowly. "He knows something's wrong or I wouldn't have brought him home so soon. I can't lie to him."  
  
"No," Connor said, "you can't. But downplay it Duncan. Don't let him see how worried you are. He needs his rest." 


	7. Home

Chapter seven:  
  
"It Looks like cement, it tastes like play doe, and you actually expect me to eat it?" Richie asked eyeing the bowl distastefully.  
  
"You either eat it or go back to hospital," Connor said from the bottom of Richie's bed where he was watching Richie play with his breakfast.  
  
"Except we both know I can't go back cos if I do some nut job with a machete will probably finish what nut job with kitchen knife started."  
  
"Who said anything about a machete?" Connor asked frowning. "And you shouldn't make light of serious things."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Connor started to say something but obviously thought better of it. "Just eat your breakfast," he said instead.  
  
"That," Richie poked at his porridge, "is not breakfast. That is off white tarmac."  
  
"It's good for you," Connor tried.  
  
"Yeah, so is drinking your own pee but I'm not about to do that either," Richie said stubbornly.  
  
Richie could have sworn he heard Connor muttering something about not knowing how Duncan put up with him as he swiftly exited the room. Certain of his victory on the breakfast front Richie out the bowl on the table next to his bed and slid down under the covers a little further. He wasn't really all that tired, but he was more than a little worried.  
  
Yes, he was glad to be out of hospital. Yes he was glad to be back home in his own bed. But he certainly wasn't happy with the circumstances surrounding it. So far noone had told him what the hell was going on. Mac had gone out early in the morning before Richie had woken up and Connor was refusing to tell him anything till Mac got back, saying something about it not being his place......  
  
And then Connor had attempted to make breakfast...... Something told him Connor hadn't tried to make porridge for a while.  
  
Richie had been distracted for a few minutes by Connor, but now he was on his own again he was back to thinking about that day. He remembered everything so vividly. The feel of the rope around his wrists and ankles. The sound of the two men talking quietly in the background as they completely ignored him. The unparalleled fear he'd felt when he heard that emotionless voice declare they had to kill him. The desperation when he'd known it was going to happen then and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The pain when the knife had actually pierced his skin. The cold as his life drained away. The hopelessness and feeling of total abandonment when Mac hadn't come.  
  
He saw it all every night in his dreams. He wanted so desperately to just forget it and move on with his life. But how could he when he had to relive it everytime he closed his eyes? Connor thought he should talk to Mac about it. But that was a problem aswell. Mac. Richie didn't want to be angry with him anymore, and he wasn't really. But that didn't take away from the hurt he felt whenever he thought about those last conscious moments.  
  
Mac hadn't known what was going on, and he couldn't possibly have guessed that Richie would be kidnapped while he was out. But it was still because of something that had happened in his past that had caused all this, so Mac was doing the guilt thing. He was trying to sort everything out without telling Richie what everything was. Connor said they didn't want to worry him, but when were people going to get that the things he imagined going on were probably worse than what was actually going on?  
  
Maybe if Mac just told him what was going on and why...... well, it would probably make no difference whatsoever, but at least Richie would then know why this had happened to him. Then he would know the reason why he was afraid all of the time he was awake.  
  


* * *

  
"Go and talk to him and do it now." Connor said the moment the door had closed behind Duncan.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Duncan asked immediately assuming the worst.  
  
"He was stabbed in the chest and nearly died. Then last night the person he trusts most in the world practically drags him home from his hospital bed without an explanation." Connor said, a definite note of disapproval in his voice.  
  
"Oh," Duncan said.  
  
"Go and talk to him," Connor repeated.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Duncan admitted. "I don't know how to tell him this has all happened because of me."  
  
"Duncan......." Connor said, a small smile playing on his lips. "He knows that much. What he doesn't know is why. He'll be much happier when he knows the reason. And you need to discuss a few other things with him aswell."  
  
"Such as? Has he said something to you?"  
  
"Yes, he has. He needs to talk to you. But he won't if you don't start the conversation and make him tell you what he told me." Connor said turning away from Duncan and heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duncan asked as Connor swept passed him.  
  
"Out to give you both some time and privacy." Connor said without slowing. "That way you have no excuses. Go and talk to him. Now."  
  
Duncan watched the door close behind Connor. He knew he was right. Richie deserved an explanation and they did need to talk about everything that had happened, but he had so much on his mind. He didn't know if now was the right time to get into it all. Maybe it would be better to tell Richie about Campbell when it was all over....  
  
But would he be doing that for Richie's benefit of his own? Sighing and shrugging off his coat Duncan mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Facing the most deadly of sword fighters was nothing compared to getting ready for a conversation with Richie about his feelings when he wasn't in a sharing mood....... Maybe Duncan would get lucky and Richie would be in a sharing mood.  
  
Duncan knocked lightly on Richie's door.  
  
"Come in," Richie called out softly.  
  
As Duncan entered the room he began to worry. Richie was sat up in bed looking pale and tired, despite the fact that he'd slept soundly all night and half the morning.  
  
"You don't look so good, Rich," Duncan said sitting on the edge of the bed and touching Richie's forehead.  
  
"I'm ok," Richie said pushing Duncan's hand away.  
  
"You feel hot," Duncan said.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Richie, the last thing you need is an infection on top of everything else." Duncan warned.  
  
"Yeah I know, but that's why I have antibiotics. I'm ok." Richie insisted.  
  
"So you're up for a chat?" Duncan asked, seeing an opening.  
  
Richie's eyes narrowed slightly. "Depends what you want to chat about."  
  
Nope. Definitely not in a sharing type of mood this morning.  
  
"I owe you an explanation." Duncan said carefully, deciding to start with explanations then go onto apologies and recriminations.  
  
"Go ahead," Richie said relaxing noticeably.  
  
Taking a deep breath Duncan told Richie what he'd told Connor the night before. Richie listened impassively until Duncan told him about the meeting with Campbell last night and what he'd said about the two men hired to kill Richie still waiting for the chance to do just that.  
  
"That's why you bought me home?" Richie asked. "So I wouldn't be left alone?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "Me and Connor couldn't stay with you all the time if you were in hospital. At least here you're just down the hall at all times."  
  
"You think they woulda tried something if I'd stayed?" Richie asked, paler than he had been when Duncan entered the room.  
  
"I think they would. But they won't get to you here Richie. I promise you that," Duncan said, willing Richie to believe him.  
  
"But they..." Richie paused and looked down, "they took me from here. The other day. They know their way around. You can't promise they won't get to me here."  
  
Duncan mentally kicked himself. He should have remembered that and took it into consideration. Maybe Richie would have been happier staying somewhere else for the time being... Too late for that now, they'd just have to work round that fear.  
  
"I'll be here. So will Connor. We'll protect you," Duncan said.  
  
"How? You can't guard me 24/7." Richie said looking back at Duncan.  
  
"I won't have to because I intend to find them. I will stop them Richie. I just need you to trust me again Richie."  
  
The words were out before he'd realised what he'd said.  
  
"I do trust you," Richie said looking crestfallen. "I never stopped."  
  
"Really?" Duncan asked skeptically. "Then why have you been so distant from me lately Rich?"  
  
"Because..." Richie said swallowing. "Look, Mac, I'm kinda tired..."  
  
"This won't go away because you ignore it." Duncan interrupted.  
  
"You don't know that," Richie said. "Have you ever tried just leaving things alone?"  
  
"Yes. It doesn't work." Duncan replied. "Talk to me Richie. You say you still trust me but you aren't acting like it."  
  
Richie swallowed again. "I was angry," he began slowly. "Cos you're supposed to always be there. But you weren't."  
  
Duncan felt a fresh wave of guilt hit him. That was the first time Richie had confirmed out loud what they both already knew.  
  
"I am sorry Richie. If I'd known..."  
  
"I know." Richie said with a small smile. "That's why it was so hard. I knew you'd be there. I was so sure. But you didn't show., And they kept saying it was cos of you they were gonna kill me. The guy that did it said he was sorry and he didn't want to, but cos you didn't show he had no choice."  
  
Richie was staring at one spot on his bed clothes, never looking up at Duncan.  
  
"I thought I was gonna die Mac. I really didn't want to. And it felt like it was all your fault. The stuff they said, because it had to do with an Immortal, all of it made it your fault. Except..."  
  
Duncan touched Richie's hand gently and was relieved when Richie left it there. "Except what?" he prompted.  
  
"Except... everyone's responsible for their own actions aren't they? I mean, noone made that guy stab me. He had a choice no matter what he said. Right?"  
  
Richie looked up and met Duncan's eyes. He looked so unsure...  
  
"Right," Duncan agreed.  
  
"Yeah," Richie said looking away again. "See, I always knew that. But it's kinda hard to go with what you know and not with what you feel sometimes."  
  
"I can understand that," Duncan said  
  
"So you aren't mad at me?" Richie asked in a small voice.  
  
"Mad at you?" Duncan repeated. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
Richie shrugged, pulling his hand out from under Duncan's and crossing his arms. Duncan almost let it go but Connor had said to make Richie talk and he couldn't figure how or why Richie could possibly think he was mad at him.  
  
"Richie, I'm not mad at you." Duncan said firmly. "But I would like to know why you think I might be."  
  
Richie shrugged again. Duncan thought he wasn't going to say anything else but he suddenly blurted out; "For feeling like I did. For almost hating you for something you had no control over."  
  
That was unexpected... "Richie... No... I understand how you felt. You had a right to be angry."  
  
"But not at you."  
  
"Why not? I wasn't there. Reason or no I wasn't there when you needed me. It's natural to lose trust in someone in a situation like that."  
  
"I already told you I never stopped trusting you," Richie said, seemingly only hearing the last bit of the sentence. "Don't you see? That's what made it all the worse. I blamed you. I took it out on you. But I couldn't stop myself trusting you."  
  
Was that a tear on Richie's face?  
  
"I wanted to hate you. I wanted to be able to think you had just abandoned me completely cos then I could focus on that. I wouldn't have to think about them. What they did, cos it'd all be your fault. I can handle being dumped, I'm used to it. But someone intentionally trying to kill me? How do I deal with that? How do I get my head round it? I have no idea what the hell's going on half the time and noone tells me anything so I end up thinking the worst is gonna happen and they're gonna find me and this time I won't be found in time and I'll end up dead somewhere and - "  
  
"Richie!" Duncan cut in as Richie started to get hysterical. He had no idea Richie had been dwelling on it all this much. Though he should have known of course, how could he not think about it all the time. He was only eighteen, far too young to be in the middle of something as twisted as all this.  
  
"Listen to me," Duncan said, taking hold of Richie's arms gently but firmly and forcing Richie to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry we haven't told you what's been going on. I didn't want to worry you, but I guess you were doing a pretty good job of that on your own... I'm sorry you're involved in this. But you have done nothing wrong. Nothing," Duncan repeated to emphasize his point, as tears began to slide freely from Richie's eyes. "I am not angry with you, I don't blame you for anything you've been feeling over the last few days."  
  
Letting go of Richie's arms Duncan found himself wrapping them around Richie's shoulders in the next instant. It was spontaneous, but somehow felt like the right thing to do at the time, and Richie lent readily into his arms.  
  
"Noone will hurt you again Richie. I will not let them. You are not going to end up dead anywhere." Duncan said soothingly as Richie cried softly into his shirt.  
  
"You're safe with me Richie." Duncan continued. "You'll always be safe with me."  
  
Duncan felt Richie relaxing more and more and the tears seemed to be stopping too, but he didn't attempt to pull away so Duncan stayed exactly where he was too.  
  
"Will you stay for a bit?" Richie asked after a few minutes had passed without movement or words being spoken.  
  
"If you want me too," Duncan said, letting Richie pull away a little to look him in the eye.  
  
Richie nodded, his eyes still unusually bright. " I have nightmares sometimes..."  
  
Ah. No wonder he looked tired, Duncan thought. He slept a lot, just not well.  
  
"I'll stay Rich," Duncan said. "You scoot down under the covers and get comfy." 


	8. Home life

It's taken me longer to update than normal cos of life stuff and cos it's my 21st bday tomorrow (Actually it's gone midnight in the UK so as I post this it's actually already my bday) so have been trying to get different groups of friends organised for going out and meeting etc.  
  
Chapter eight: Home life  
  
Richie woke up a few hours later when Connor came into the room. He was talking quietly to Mac, obviously trying to not wake Richie up. Richie considered telling them he was awake anyway, but if he did Mac might move and he was so comfortable lying there with his head resting on Mac's chest and Mac's arm draped round his shoulder.  
  
"Tessa phoned a little while ago," Connor was saying. "I didn't want to disturb you then but she's not too happy with you."  
  
Richie heard Mac groan then answer in the same hushed tone Connor was using. "I didn't tell her I bought Richie home," He said.  
  
"And you haven't told her the full story about any of this have you?" Connor asked, the disapproval he felt evident in his voice.  
  
"No," Mac admitted. "I didn't want to worry her. What good would it do with her stuck in France?"  
  
"I don't think Tessa's going to see it like that," Connor warned. "I suggest you phone her and begin groveling."  
  
Richie shifted his position a little, feeling a bit guilty. If they knew he was awake Mac could go and phone Tessa and explain it all to her now. Both Mac and Connor shut up for a moment until they felt sure Richie was still asleep.  
  
"I will," Mac promised speaking even more quietly. "But not till Richie wakes up. I don't want to disturb him while he's sleeping. I don't think he's been getting much recently."  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave her waiting that long?" Connor asked. "She's very angry Duncan."  
  
"Then a little while longer won't make any difference." Duncan said decisively.  
  
Good, Richie thought though he still felt guilty. But as Mac had said, what difference would a few hours make and what could Tessa do all the way over there in France anyway?  
  
*****  
  
"That is not the point Duncan MacLoed and you know it!"  
  
"Tess..." Duncan began, but knew already even if he had an excellent reason for keeping any of this from her she'd still be angry.  
  
"I haven't finished yet," Tessa said, angrily. "Not only do you not tell me how distant Richie was being, or that the men that did this to him were employed by an Immortal, but you encouraged him to discharge himself from hospital against doctors orders and then he's so exhausted from the whole thing he spends most of the day asleep, but he doesn't want to be on his own because he's having nightmares! He should be in hospital Duncan!"  
  
"I know that Tessa. But I couldn't leave him there unprotected."  
  
Stony silence from the end of the phone for a minute. "What do you mean you couldn't leave him unprotected?" Tessa asked in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
Whoops...  
  
"Because..." Duncan told Tessa in great detail about his meeting with Campbell.  
  
"He's still after Richie? He still wants him dead? Hasn't he done enough damage?" Tessa asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Not nearly enough," Duncan said. "But he won't get to Richie again. I'm not leaving him alone for a second."  
  
"I know you'll look after him. I just wish I was there now," Tessa said sadly, all traces of her anger of a few minutes ago gone.  
  
"Do they know when the strike is likely to end?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Tessa said. "But they keep saying it's going to end and then they extend it again!" her voice was beginning to rise again. "Don't those people understand we have families to get home to?"  
  
"It'll be ok Tessa. You'll be home before you know it." Duncan said soothingly.  
  
"But I wasn't with him Duncan," Tessa said, her voice dropping again. "I haven't been able to help him through this."  
  
Duncan sighed. He didn't say it to Tessa, but he had been relieved when Tessa couldn't get home after he'd realised Campbell was behind it all. At least this way he only had to watch Richie. But he knew the moment Tessa could get a flight she would be home and nothing he said would be able to change her mind.  
  
"I think you'll have plenty of time to be here for him when you get back," Duncan said. "He's not over any of it yet Tess."  
  
*****  
  
"Is it possible to go insane from boredom? Cos I think I'm halfway there." Richie moaned at Mac the next day. "I mean I like my room. I love my room. It's a distinct improvement on the hospital one. But do you have any idea how mind numbingly boring it is just lying here?"  
  
Duncan frowned at him, knowing where Richie was going with this line of conversation. "You aren't well enough to be out of bed yet Richie."  
  
"What's the difference between being in bed and lying on the sofa with the TV remote?" Richie asked. "Please Mac."  
  
Duncan's frown deepened.  
  
"I promise I won't move off the sofa. And you'll be there right? Or Connor will, if I need anything. So can I? Please... Please?"  
  
It was definitely the big blue wide eyed expression, coupled with the pleading tone that got Duncan to give in.  
  
"You'll stay put?" Duncan asked sternly.  
  
"Won't move a muscle." Richie answered solemnly.  
  
"And if I say you have to come back to bed you will, without an argument?"  
  
There was a small but noticeable pause before Richie answered this time. "Sure," he said.  
  
"And you'll eat lunch with me?"  
  
There was a decidedly longer pause before Richie said, "Ok."  
  
He hadn't had much of an appetite since he'd come home from the hospital. The doctors said it was to be expected, but that Duncan should encourage him to eat anyway. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to Duncan. It wasn't bribery as such, just persuasive measures...  
  
"Ok then. You can get up for a bit, but if you get tired or you're in pain - "  
  
"I got it Mac," Richie interrupted throwing the covers back.  
  
Duncan allowed himself to smile at Richie's enthusiasm for something as simple as being able to get out of bed for a few hours.  
  
*****  
  
Richie wondered, as he prodded at his pasta with his fork, if Mac knew how unappetizing the whole thing looked to him. Still, Richie was trying hard to eat a decent amount of it so Mac wouldn't have an excuse to send him back to bed.  
  
"You aren't enjoying that are you?" Mac asked.  
  
Richie looked up and saw that Mac was staring at him intently and realised he probably had been for a while.  
  
"Not really." Richie admitted looking back at his plate. "It's just... I'm really not hungry anymore."  
  
Mac eyed Richie's plate for a minute. "All right. You've had more than I expected you too."  
  
Richie almost sighed in relief as Mac took his plate away. He pulled up the blanket Mac had insisted he have and began flicking through the channels again, looking for something to watch and settling on a film he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
Mac returned to the sofa a few minutes later with a book.  
  
"You don't have to actually stay at my side the whole time you know?" Richie said without looking away from the TV.  
  
"I know." Mac answered, then as an afterthought added, "Am I crowding you? Do you want some time alone?"  
  
"No," Richie answered immediately, looking up. That wasn't what he'd meant... "It's just gotta be a bit boring for you, stuck here with me..."  
  
Mac smiled and set his book down. "I'm not stuck with you. I chose to be here."  
  
"You sure?" Richie asked biting his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sure," Mac repeated putting an arm around Richie's shoulders.  
  
"K then," Richie said, leaning into Mac's embrace.  
  
*****  
  
"Everytime I walk into a room I find you two like that," Connor commented when he returned to the apartment a few hours later.  
  
Richie was fast asleep, his head resting on Duncan's shoulder.  
  
"He sleeps better when someone's with him," Duncan said. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Connor had spent the morning, not in the shop like Richie thought, but out looking for Campbell. Duncan wanted to have the upper hand next time. He didn't want to play by Campbell's rules anymore and he didn't want Richie, or Tessa for that matter, to be in danger anymore.  
  
"Nothing," Connor said shaking his head. "He's not going to make this easy for you Duncan."  
  
"I know," Duncan said. "But I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to make the next move Connor!"  
  
"You may not have a choice Duncan." Connor said simply.  
  
"I don't want those men in my home, in Richie's home again!"  
  
"Of course you don't. But if they come we will be ready for them and they will pay for what they have done."  
  
"Yes. They will." Duncan said darkly.  
  
*****  
  
So. Richie had thought Mac was bad enough with the restrictions he'd placed on him since he got back from hospital, but Tessa... From the second her plane had landed Tessa had been borderline unbearable. It was as if she was trying to make up for two weeks worth of pampering and fussing and worrying in one day. If it wasn't so irritating it might have been nice...  
  
"Tessa... I don't need another nap. I've slept half the morning, I slept all through the night, I'm just not tired." Richie said as Tessa ignored his protests completely and began tucking the bedclothes around him.  
  
"You need your rest," She said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Richie said. "I'm the one with the bandages and enough tablets to put a pharmacy to shame. And I'm the one who knows when I'm tired and when I'm not. I'm eighteen now, I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Tessa paused for a moment. "I know you aren't a child Richie, but you shouldn't be out of hospital yet. You need looking after."  
  
"No, I need help looking after myself, I don't need someone to tell me when I'm tired." Richie said softly. He knew Tessa was just trying to take care of him, but she was beginning to drive him mad.  
  
"Richie..."  
  
"Tessa, I promise if I get tired I'll sleep. Ask Mac, I've been really good since I got home. No somersaults, no weightlifting, just trips to the bathroom and sofa, that's all."  
  
Tessa sighed and sat on the edge of his bed." I'm overeacting, aren't I?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe a little," Richie said, glad Tessa seemed to have stopped for a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Richie. It's just it was so hard being so far away when you needed me the most, and not being able to help you with any of this."  
  
Oh no... there were tears in her eyes... crying woman, Richie had never known what to do when a woman cried...  
  
"It's ok Tess. I'm ok. And I had Mac and Connor and I spoke to you everyday. It wasn't your fault. Please don't feel bad." Richie said patting her hand.  
  
A few tears spilled from her eyes but Tessa was smiling. "I'm supposed to cheering you up, not the other way round," She said.  
  
"I've had people cheering me up for two weeks. It's my turn," Richie said grinning.  
  
Tessa grinned back. "Well," she said. "As your not taking a nap, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Anything to relieve the boredom," Richie replied.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see if we can find something..."  
  
*****  
  
When Duncan returned home that evening and asked Connor where Richie and Tessa were he'd felt a pang of sympathy for Richie. She was still in his room and Tessa in full mothering mode was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Sticking his head cautiously round Richie's door he'd been surprised to see Richie sitting up in bed, holding a handful of playing cards and Tessa sitting cross legged opposite him, also with a full hand of cards.  
  
Curious, Duncan watched in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'll see you," she said, throwing a couple of matchsticks Duncan hadn't noticed before into a pile that was in between the two of them.  
  
Richie lay down his cards for her to see.  
  
"I win right?" Richie asked uncertainly looking from his hand to hers.  
  
Tessa nodded, a grin on her face. "Are you sure you've never played poker before?" She asked.  
  
"Yep," Richie said gathering up the matchsticks. "I didn't gamble. Couldn't afford to lose what money I had. But I'm willing to risk matches."  
  
Poker? Gambling? Tessa was teaching Richie to gamble?  
  
"Oh hey Mac," Richie said noticing Duncan standing open mouthed in his doorway. "Tessa's teaching me to play cards. You wanna join in?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," Duncan said with a smile. "You two carry on though."  
  
"You sure? You could help Tessa. Think she needs it."  
  
"Richard!" Tessa said indignantly. "I do not need help. You've just been lucky so far."  
  
"Uh huh," Richie said. "Course I have."  
  
Tessa frowned at Richie, who just grinned back, looking healthier than he had in days.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two to it," Duncan said exiting quickly, still smiling to himself. It was good to have Tessa home. 


	9. Trouble

Ok, so this chapter just didn't seem to want to end... nearly done now I think. Two or three more chapters and I should be done. I have my planned ending anyway, just gotta type it.  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
It had been four weeks since the stabbing and since then nothing. No sign of that Campbell guy. No sign of the hazel eyed guy or his pal. Nothing. Richie was getting better, his progress impressing the doctors who had been certain something major would go wrong after he left the hospital in the middle of the night. He could walk around the apartment now on his own. The pain was lessening and he didn't need his painkillers as often to sleep at night. There were still twinges and if he did too much it hurt like hell, but other than that he was doing pretty good. He did tire quickly though and spent a lot more time sleeping than he used too... Of course he barely slept at night because of the nightmares he'd told everyone he'd stopped having so it wasn't surprising he slept a lot in the day. Mac and Tessa seemed to accept that it was part of the healing process and Richie figured as soon as Mac took the guys head and he was safe the nightmares would stop... At least that's what he told himself every night when he woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Richie was still rarely left on his own. Mac or Connor were always with him unless he was in his bedroom or the bathroom. Tessa, apparently, wasn't enough protection for him... Richie knew they were searching for Campbell every waking hour of the day that they weren't with Richie, but so far without success. Neither of them had any idea where he'd gone, but from what Mac had said he wasn't going to give up till Richie was well and truly dead.  
  
The thought sent a shiver down his back, which Tessa, of course, noticed.  
  
"Richie? Are you cold? Do you want another blanket? A hot drink?" she asked jumping to her feet to fetch whatever Richie required.  
  
"Tess, I'm fine, stop panicking," Richie assured her.  
  
They were sat together on the sofa watching TV together. It was something they never used to do but now did every day. It had become routine in the last week. Richie would get up and dressed, then head to the kitchen where Tessa would be making breakfast for the two of them and whichever Immortal wasn't out searching for Campbell. Then they'd go sit together on the sofa and watch TV or just talk for a while until either Connor or Mac returned and swapped with the other. Richie usually fell asleep at least once in this time and would wake up with Tessa's arm draped round him. At first he found this a little embarrassing, but the more it happened the more he grew used to it and the more he liked it.  
  
Slowly, still looking enquiringly at Richie Tessa sat back down. "You would tell me if there was something on your mind?" she asked softly.  
  
"Course I would," Richie answered not making eye contact.  
  
"Promise me," Tessa said obviously not quite believing him.  
  
"Tess..." Richie began and stopped himself. He couldn't lie to her... "Ok. I am still kinda worrying about stuff but it's no biggie." Richie shrugged and tried to smile.  
  
Tessa pursed her lips. "What exactly are you worried about?" she asked.  
  
Richie forced himself to look at her. "It doesn't matter Tess," he said trying to sound like he meant it. "Can we just drop it? Please?"  
  
Tessa frowned deeply. "For now," She said finally and Richie relaxed visibly. "Only for now, Richie." Tessa repeated.  
  
That would do for Richie. "OK," he said and returned his attention to the TV. At least he'd managed to put Tessa off for a bit. He knew now from experience that if it had been Mac they'd be having another heart to heart now and Richie really didn't feel like crying today.  
  
******  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Richie resisted the urge to groan out loud. Of course it was too good to be true. Of course Tessa had told Mac she thought there was a problem and of course now Mac had come to "talk".  
  
"Sure," Richie said putting down his magazine and glancing at the clock. 10.30pm. Mac had been out late tonight, maybe this wasn't about earlier.  
  
"You know Tessa's worried about you?" Mac said dashing Richie's hopes.  
  
Richie shrugged. "I'm ok."  
  
"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Mac asked walking over to the bed.  
  
"Yeah, so we don't need to have it again, right?" Richie asked hopefully.  
  
"It depends. Are you really ok or is Tessa right?"  
  
Richie shrugged.  
  
"Come on Rich. You know keeping things to yourself won't do you any good. Tell me what's bothering you and I'll help."  
  
"It's nothing Mac. I just... It's been a month," Richie finished quietly.  
  
"I know," Mac sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "We will find him though. He can't hide from me forever."  
  
"Yeah. I know," Richie said, meaning it. "but it still plays on my mind sometimes. But I am doing ok Mac."  
  
"Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
"Sometimes." Sure that wasn't technically true. He had nightmares all the time, day and night and they were getting worse as time passed not better. But as Richie had told Mac they'd stopped after Tessa got home he didn't want to admit they were still occurring now, two weeks after that. Lying once was bad enough.  
  
"you said they'd stopped," Mac said calmly, though it was obvious he wasn't very happy.  
  
"it's only sometimes Mac. It's not a huge deal." Richie said defensively.  
  
"No?" Mac raised a brow. "Then why not tell me? You only keep things to yourself when they are a big deal."  
  
"Like you don't have enough problems right now," Richie said beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was coming very close to outright lying and he didn't want to, but he didn't want Mac to make a big fuss about this.  
  
"We aren't talking about me Rich." Mac said. "We're talking about you. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you tell me the truth. Got it?"  
  
He was using a tone of voice Richie knew very well from many a foster home. It was the ' I know you're lying so tell me the truth now' tone.  
  
Richie nodded silently, not looking at Mac.  
  
"Are you having nightmares again?"  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"Did they actually at any point stop?" Mac asked.  
  
Slowly Richie shook his head, thinking to himself that was more than one question, but knowing better than to voice the thought.  
  
"So you lied to me?" He didn't sound angry. He sounded hurt, which made Richie feel worse than he thought possible. He chose not answering to admitting it.  
  
"Richie look at me," Mac commanded.  
  
Richie shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Mac asked, his tone now gentle.  
  
"I don't wanna," Richie said softly. He couldn't handle Mac looking disappointedly at him.  
  
"Richie..." Mac sighed.  
  
"I wanted them to go away," Richie said staring at his hands. "I don't wanna talk about them cos then it's like it's all fresh in my mind. Please leave it alone Mac. Just for a little bit. I can't handle it all right now."  
  
Mac didn't say anything for a long time. Eventually he shifted his position on the bed and put an arm around Richie.  
  
"Ok then. I won't push Richie if you don't lie to me. Tell me to back off and I will, but don't lie to me."  
  
"Ok," Richie agreed.  
  
"Good. Now that's sorted you get some sleep." Mac said. "I'm going to be staying right here tonight and every other night till something changes. Clear?"  
  
Richie nodded. He was glad Mac was staying with him, but he wasn't about to say it. Asking him once had been hard enough. If he was offering though Richie wasn't going to complain. He was safe with Mac. Nothing, nightmare or anything else could hurt him if Mac was with him.  
  
*****  
  
Richie woke very briefly after a nightmare free night at 6am when Mac got up.  
  
"You ok Rich?" Mac asked softly.  
  
"Mmmm," Richie muttered, rolling over and going back to sleep immediately. Who in their right mind would get out of bed at 6 in the morning if they didn't have to?  
  
At the slightly later than usual but much more decent time of 9am Richie rolled out of bed to begin his morning routine with Tessa.  
  
Mac had been there that morning but left at lunchtime when Connor returned unsuccessful yet again from his search that day. The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. Around three Richie ventured downstairs to the store to offer Tessa some help. Connor, of course followed him and they set up residence in the office, Richie working on invoices, Connor reading a book.  
  
It was a little before closing time when it happened.  
  
Richie had had enough of invoices and was about to head upstairs. Tessa was discussing a piece with some customers and Connor was following closely behind Richie. So closely that when Richie stopped suddenly Connor walked into him.  
  
"Richie!" Connor began but stopped when he saw the look of pure terror on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Richie didn't answer. He was listening to the conversation Tessa was having. He knew that voice. He'd never forget that voice. It belonged to the man who'd been there with the hazel eyed man. A man who had coldly stated Richie had to die four weeks previous.  
  
One of Richie's would be killers was in the store, talking to Tessa...  
  
Tessa...  
  
Richie spun round to face Connor, who was looking pretty confused by now.  
  
"Connor," the words stuck in Richie's throat. "That man. In the store."  
  
Panic. He was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Thankfully Connor didn't need to hear anything else.  
  
Pulling his sword he stopped only long enough to tell Richie to lock the door behind him, then he disappeared into the store. Richie did as Connor had instructed and locked the door immediately before rushing to the office phone. Mac had a mobile phone, the number of which was taped to the computer monitor. Dialing quickly Richie waited what seemed like forever before Mac answered.  
  
"You gotta get back here," Richie said quickly.  
  
"What's happened?" Mac demanded in a tight voice.  
  
"They're here Mac," Richie said. "Hurry."  
  
"I'm on my way Richie, just do what Connor tells you."  
  
The line went dead before Richie could respond. Next logical step was police Richie thought... Maybe he should have phoned the police before Mac... It didn't matter now. Richie punched in 911 and listened to it ring. He dropped the phone however when he heard a gun shot and a scream form Tessa.  
  
Shit! Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just sit in here while Tessa was in danger. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. His safety was unimportant, he had to look after Tessa.  
  
Richie didn't know whether to be relieved or scared when he saw Connor bleeding form a gunshot wound to the chest. Sure, it meant Tessa was ok, there had only been one shot. But it did mean that the only thing between Richie and the gun wielding maniac from the warehouse was the knife wielding hazel eyed maniac from the warehouse.  
  
"Richie run!" Tessa screamed.  
  
Hell no, he wasn't leaving her here with them.  
  
"Richie? Is that your name?" Hazel eyes asked.  
  
Richie didn't answer, didn't move. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do now. Die probably...  
  
"I have to say we were grudgingly impressed with you," he was continuing. "I stayed with you for fifteen minutes kid. You should be dead from a wound like the one I gave you and the amount of blood you lost, but here you are, looking the picture of health. Very impressive. It truly is a shame we have to kill you anyway." And he truly did look saddened.  
  
"You talk a lot of crap you know?" Richie said finding his voice. If he was going to die he wasn't going to do it begging for his life like last time. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If killing me upsets you so much you don't have to do it. It's all you decision. You can blame anyone else you like but you're the one with the knife here. Your pal's the one with the gun. He pulled the trigger and killed him," Richie nodded at the now Connor, wondering how long it would take for him to wake up. Probably too long. So either do it or don't but either way stop spouting all this garbage."  
  
Hazel eyes raised his eyebrows. "A little feistier this time aren't we? It'll be easier his time if you aren't begging for your life so I thankyou for that."  
  
"You didn't have any trouble last time," Richie said ignoring the look on Tessa's face. He still hadn't mentioned begging for anything to anyone and Tessa had of course heard that comment.  
  
"I'm a professional," hazel eyes said shrugging. "It was hard. You seem like a good kid, but in my line of work you can't afford to let that sway you."  
  
"Just get on with it," man with gun growled. "I've had enough of this damn job already. Finish it."  
  
Job. It. Nice way to describe me Richie thought.  
  
"No!" Tessa said planting herself between Richie and the two men. "I will not let you hurt him again!"  
  
"Lady. If I have to I'll kill you first," hazel eyes warned.  
  
"I don't care. I will not stand by and let you do this!"  
  
"Tessa, move," Richie said. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. No way.  
  
"No!" Tessa said adamantly.  
  
"Tess, please," Richie said trying to push her out of the way. He couldn't be responsible for her too.  
  
"Lady move." Hazel eyes warned. "You don't have to die here."  
  
"Leave Richie alone then, because I am not moving."  
  
"So be it," Hazel eyes said and advanced on Tessa.  
  
There was a grunting noise behind hazel eyes, who turned when he heard it. Man with gun was staring eyes wide with surprise. There was the point of a sword sticking out through his stomach. Connor, it would seem had revived.  
  
Making the most of hazel eyes distraction Richie shoved Tess a out of the way and grabbing a paper weight from the desk he smashed one of the sword cabinets and grabbed a heavier than it looked sword. At the commotion behind him hazel eyes turned away from his dying partner and his now living again most recent victim and came face to face with Richie. Richie hesitated. Could he really kill someone? Even scum like this?  
  
He didn't think so. Hazel eyes must have seen the indecision in his eyes and grinned. "I knew you were a good kid," he said then raised his knife.  
  
The look of surprise on his face when an antique sword slid effortlessly through his abdomen might have been comical under any other circumstances. Instead Richie knew it would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
Richie stepped back absently noting the mans blood on his own hands. He was a killer now. Did it count as murder still if it was self defence? And what really were the differences between a killer and a murderer? The end result was the same wasn't it? Someone was dead and the responsibility of that ended life lay squarely with him, Richie Ryan, One time petty thief, now moved on to killing.  
  
Hazel eyes was on the floor now, he looked dead. There was so much blood. Too much for him to still be alive. You couldn't lose that much and live surely? And his eyes. His wide open, glassy hazel eyes, staring blankly at nothing. Why did dying people in films close there eyes when they died? Cos in reality that didn't happen did it? They stayed open. Someone had to shut them or they'd be stuck like that when rigamortis set in.  
  
"Richie?" Tessa said softly.  
  
Richie didn't look away from hazel eyes. He couldn't. He'd killed a man... Oh god he'd killed a man. And his blood was all over Richie. A dead mans blood was all over him!  
  
Feeling suddenly sick Richie ran for the apartment, ignoring Tessa calling him back. He had to get to the bathroom. Richie stopped only long enough to lock the bathroom door behind him before proceeding to throw up violently. It lasted a few minutes and when he'd finished he became vaguely aware of Tessa banging on the bathroom door, demanding he let her in.  
  
Richie ignored her and turned on the shower. Was it ok to have a shower? Wouldn't the police want to do forensic stuff before he had a shower and washed away evidence?  
  
Who cares Richie thought. He knew what had happened. Connor and Tessa knew. It wasn't like he was about to deny it so they'd have a full confession. Sod forensics.  
  
Richie climbed into the shower fully clothed and continued to ignore Tessa's knocking. After a few minutes he slumped down in the tub, pulling his knees up close and rested his head on them, letting the water continue to wash over him.  
  
He had no idea how long he stayed there before someone broke the door down. Probably the police, Richie thought not moving his head off his knees. Well, if they'd come to arrest him so be it. He deserved to go to prison after all. He had just killed a man.  
  
Someone turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"Come on, out you get," Mac said gently taking hold of Richie's arm.  
  
What? No police? Richie thought as he let Mac get him out of the bath and steer him to his bedroom. Mac said nothing until he'd helped Richie get dry and into some pyjamas.  
  
"Come on," Mac said in the same gentle tone he'd used in the bathroom. "Into bed."  
  
Richie did as he was told. He was confused. Why weren't the police questioning him? Why wasn't Mac demanding to know why Richie had just skewered someone with one of his priceless swords? Sure Mac killed people all the time but they were Immortals. It's what they did. Hazel eyes was mortal. And Mac hated the killing of mortals.  
  
Richie climbed into bed shivering now. He didn't know if it was from cold or fear but he couldn't stop it either way.  
  
Richie resisted at first when Mac pulled him into a strong hug. He was a killer. Killers didn't deserve hugs...  
  
"It's not your fault Richie," Mac said not letting Richie go when he tried to pull away. "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
Bullshit, Richie thought. He'd killed someone. That was wrong.  
  
"You did nothing wrong," Mac repeated.  
  
Yes I did...  
  
"Let it go Richie," Mac said. "It's just me. You're safe. Nothing bad will happen now. I'll take care of it all. Everything will be ok."  
  
The tears came then. Richie wasn't sure what reason he was crying for, all he knew was he had to cry. And Mac wasn't letting him go. He wasn't shouting accusations. He was sorting it out. Everything would be ok.... 


	10. The morning after

Thanks for the reviews. And yes, I had a fabulous birthday. But I was ill all last week which is why it's taken me a week to update. It's hard to get motivated to type when you have earache and a pounding headache.  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Weren't things supposed to look better in the morning? Wasn't that what people always said? After a good nights sleep things that had seemed world endingly bad the night before were supposed to now seem ok. Of course the key words there were probably 'good nights sleep,' not 'night of relentless nightmares and tossing and turning.'  
  
Mac had stayed with him, he was still there now, apparently asleep. He had to be tired. Everytime Richie had woken up so had Mac and he'd stayed awake until Richie was asleep again.  
  
As far as memories of the previous night went (after the incident in the store) Richie vaguely remembered being led from the bathroom into the bedroom and getting into bed. It had been early, and under normal circumstances he would have protested at the mere suggestion of getting into bed at that time. But last night was hardly normal and Richie knew there was no way he could have faced Tessa or Connor. They'd seen it happen.  
  
Mac had said repeatedly it wasn't his fault. Mac wasn't angry, he didn't blame Richie for any of it he'd said and then gone on to assure him Tessa and Connor didn't think badly of him either. And that was all well and good, but what about the police? Richie still didn't know why they hadn't come asking questions yet. He would have asked Mac last night, but he hadn't said anything last night... He'd been too busy with his internal dialogue and recriminations to have an external one with Mac. No wonder Mac had been worried.  
  
But the police... What was he going to say? It wasn't an accident. Richie had meant to stab hazel eyes... Well. That wasn't completely true. He hadn't meant to do that. He'd just decided he couldn't kill, that he didn't have it in him. And then he'd seen that knife descending on him, remembered how much it had hurt last time, how much he wanted to live... Next thing he knew the sword was entering the mans abdomen. It wasn't a conscious action, but it was his action. And he had broken the showcase and picked the sword out. All his decisions had lead him to that point. A small part of him at least had meant to stab Hazel eyes. Maybe not kill him, but you didn't pick up a sword like that if you didn't mean to use it did you?  
  
No. No matter how he looked at it Richie couldn't talk his way out of it, not even to himself. He'd killed a man. He was responsible for that death. Him. It was all on him. No matter what Mac had said last night it was his fault. He was to blame.  
  
*****  
  
Connor spent most of the night and early morning disposing of the bodies. He wouldn't normally just make two mortals disappear like that, but these two... The way Connor saw it they'd caused enough trouble for his family without them having to get the police involved in their untimely deaths too. If it had just been him then fine. But Richie... the boy was definitely not up to police questioning if last night was anything to go by.  
  
Connor had been tempted to get Richie out of the bathroom himself, especially after seeing how upset Tessa was getting, but he had no idea how Richie would react to that so he'd thought it best to wait for Duncan's return.  
  
Once Duncan was home and he'd removed Richie from the bathroom Tessa had relaxed a little, though not much. She had quite obviously wanted to talk to Duncan, but he'd never left Richie's side all night. So that left her Connor to talk to.  
  
She was worried about Richie, she was worried about Duncan. She was in shock about last night, she still wasn't used to life with an Immortal. She certainly wasn't used to seeing people die in front of her and she wasn't used to the people she loved being in danger, or, for that matter, being in danger herself. But she didn't want to talk about it in great detail with Connor, she wanted to speak with Duncan, but she wasn't willing to take him away from Richie just yet.  
  
Connor checked his watch. 9am. Considering they'd been in bed before eight last night Connor had expected them up by now, but so far neither of them had surfaced. Connor didn't know if that was a good sign or not. From the way Tessa was banging about in the kitchen, (she insisted she was baking... Who started baking at 8.30 in the morning?) she was taking it as a bad sign.  
  
Connor was immensely grateful when Duncan emerged from Richie's room less than half an hour later. From the black bags under his eyes he hadn't had a good night.  
  
Tessa stopped her 'baking' and rushed over o give him a hug.  
  
"How is he? Are you ok? Did you sleep at all?" Tessa fired at him in quick succession.  
  
"He's better this morning," Duncan said not quite answering the question. "I'm fine and I slept a little," Duncan finished with a smile. "How are you doing though?"  
  
"Me? I'm perfectly fine Duncan," Tessa said dismissively.  
  
Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Come on Tess."  
  
She sighed. "I've been better," she admitted. "But I'm more concerned with how Richie is this morning."  
  
"Like I said. He's doing better than last night."  
  
Connor noticed the concerned look on Duncan's face and it would seem Tessa wasn't completely oblivious to it either...  
  
"I'm fine Duncan," She said firmly. "You look after Richie."  
  
"I can look after both of you," he said.  
  
"I know," Tessa nodded. "But today you need to focus on him."  
  
"No," Connor found himself saying. "Today he can focus on you and I will look after Richie."  
  
Tessa looked like she was about to argue. Connor wasn't about to change his mind though, not after the conversation they had had last night and knowing how she really felt.  
  
"Richie may not like that Connor," Duncan said uncertainly. He was torn between his love for Tessa, and the need to make sure she was really as ok as she was making out, and the need to be there if Richie needed him.  
  
"If he wants you you'll be in the building Duncan. And he has spoken to me before, though I can't imagine him actually saying anything today to anyone, but if he wants you I will find you. Now go and look after Tessa."  
  
He still looked unsure, but he nodded slightly. "Ok. But if he wants me or Tessa you'll come and get us?"  
  
"In an instant," Connor promised.  
  
*****  
  
Richie was curled up on the sofa staring blankly out of the window. He'd only been up an hour and already he wanted to crawl back into bed and hide away from the world.  
  
The world, in the form of Connor MacLoed of the clan MacLoed, however, had other idea.  
  
Now technically, due to Duncan and Tessa being holed up in their bedroom (but available if Richie needed them he'd been told,) he should be having a question free, deep and meaningful conversation free morning. It would appear that Connor though felt it necessary to take over while his clansman wasn't about. Which, not that anyone would care, was annoying as hell.  
  
"Wallowing in self pity is not going to make this any better you know?" Connor said conversationally taking a seat next to Richie.  
  
"I'm not wallowing," Richie said not looking away from the window. It was raining outside and the raindrops on the window currently held his full attention.  
  
"Of course you are," Connor said, "It is completely understandable, it's just not healthy. And dwelling on past events won't help you."  
  
"Who says I'm dwelling on anything?" Richie asked. He really didn't want to do this now. He was tired and irritable and nothing anyone could say was going to make this any better. Nothing could take away from what he had done.  
  
Connor chose that moment to his line of questioning, which Richie thought was entirely unfair. What was with this guy? How did he find it so easy to push Richie's buttons?  
  
"Why do you have to make everything so hard for yourself?" Connor asked and was rewarded by getting Richie's full attention.  
  
"What do you mean?" Richie asked after a long pause.  
  
"I mean answering questions with a question or by denying something we both know is completely true. Haven't you learnt yet Richie that when you talk about what's bothering you it becomes easier to deal with?"  
  
"I'm sick of talking Connor," Richie said hating the fact that Connor was right. "I'm sick of needing to talk, that's all I seem to be doing lately."  
  
"But it will make things better, lad."  
  
"How?" Richie demanded. "How can anything make this better? I killed someone! I took a life. I can't make that better. I can't take it back. I hate myself for it. Maybe you and Mac think it's justified, but I still took someone's life away!"  
  
"And if you hadn't?" Connor asked in an annoyingly calm voice. "You would have been stabbed again. Maybe this time you'd die. Or if you got lucky and you survived again maybe Tessa wouldn't have been so lucky. Do you honestly think that man would have let her live after she refused to let him get to you? I don't. I think he would have stabbed you and then turned on her. Could you live with yourself if Tessa was hurt and you'd had an opportunity to stop it?"  
  
Richie felt tears stinging his eyes. He hadn't thought of that... Tessa could have died too last night... But one man killed to save a womans life.... Did that make what he'd done ok?  
  
"I still killed someone though Connor." Richie said quietly.  
  
Connor patted his arm. "Aye lad. And if the circumstances had been different, if there had been an alternative I know you would have taken it. But sometimes you have to do things you wouldn't normally dream of doing to protect yourself and the ones you love. What you did saved both you and Tessa last night. It's never easy to take a life, nor should it be, but sometimes, just sometimes, it is necessary. I won't tell you not to feel sorry, or not to feel bad about it because you are the sort who will. You're a good lad. But remember this. You aren't the one who turned up here last night with the intention of murdering an innocent man. And intent is what makes all the difference Richie. All the difference in the world."  
  
"You really think so?" Richie asked. He wanted so badly to believe that, he really did.  
  
"Why would I start lying to you now?" Connor asked with a smile.  
  
Richie smiled back weakly. So Connor really believed all that. And Mac probably did too. Maybe even Tessa. Now if he could just decided what he believed...  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang during dinner, which Richie was picking at uninterestedly, trying to force some down as three pairs of eyes kept staring at him. He made no move to answer the phone. Non of his friends called at this time.  
  
It rang three times before Mac went to answer it. At the kitchen table Richie couldn't hear what was being said, but he did see Mac's grip tighten painfully around the receiver and his face flush red with anger. Tessa and Connor turned to look at Mac when they saw Richie staring.  
  
"Problem?" Connor asked as soon as Mac replaced the receiver.  
  
"I'm going out," was Mac's short reply.  
  
Campbell, Richie thought. It had to be. Henchmen attack last night, he attacks tonight.  
  
"Duncan?" Tessa asked, her face creased with worry.  
  
"I'll be fine Tessa," Mac said reaching for his coat.  
  
"Is it him?" she asked abandoning her dinner and rushing to his side.  
  
Mac cast a quick look at Richie, who had felt his blood go cold the moment Mac had put the phone down. "Yes." He said.  
  
Connor was on his feet too now. "I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
"No," Mac said. "I need you to stay here with Tessa and Richie. I don't want them on their own until I have his head."  
  
Connor remained standing for another then nodded his agreement. "OK then. Just don't take all night with it."  
  
Tessa was hugging Mac now. She always worried so much when Mac had a challenge. Normally Richie would sit up her, waiting for him to return. Richie didn't know how good his company would be tonight. He was already on the verge of panicking and Mac hadn't even left the apartment. But Connor would be there, so he could look after Tessa...  
  
"Richie?"  
  
Richie hadn't noticed Mac coming back to the kitchen table and jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up and met Macs gaze.  
  
"I will finish this tonight," he said with such sincerity that Richie almost felt sorry for Campbell who couldn't possible know what was coming to get him. Almost, but not quite.  
  
Not trusting his voice to answer Richie just nodded. One or another he figured tonight would be the end of it. He just hoped it was Mac's way. 


	11. Resolution

Hey. Had a few things going on, all good for a change, so I haven't actually been anywhere near my computer for weeks. (Then when I did I had loads of emails to answer) So I've not had chance to write, let alone update.  
  
The way I describe defrosting the freezer in this chapter is exactly how myself and a friend defrosted her freezer three days ago... Seriously, don't do it like this, it is really not safe or advisable, but there was sleep deprivation and red wine involved in our attempt. Again, not good...  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Waiting was definitely worse than acting, Connor decided, especially when you had two almost frantic people to watch over. Tessa was cleaning the oven as if her life depended on it. Richie was back to sitting on the sofa, staring at the rain. Duncan had only been gone for fifteen minutes. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
Thirty minutes later Tessa had moved onto defrosting the freezer. She had at first attacked the 3 inches of ice in the top drawer with the fish slice, until that had snapped. Now she was trying to smash the ice up with a hammer. There was currently a puddle of water in front of the freezer and loose garden peas rolling all over the floor.  
  
Richie had lay down on the sofa and was now staring blankly at the ceiling. As Tessa seemed completely occupied with her attempt at flooding the entire kitchen for now, Connor decided to sit with Richie.  
  
"I hate waiting," Connor said to Richie who was shifting his feet to make room for Connor.  
  
"Me too," Richie said. The relieved look on his face wasn't missed by Connor.  
  
"It's ok when you are doing something. You know you are safe. But for those who care about you... It is torture waiting to know someone is safe."  
  
"Yeah," Richie agreed. "It is."  
  
"Of course this is Duncan we're talking about," Connor said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "He is a brilliant swords man. Almost as good as me."  
  
The last brought a smile to Richie's lips. "He says he's better than you."  
  
"He would," Connor said.  
  
"Do you think..." Richie paused.  
  
"Do I think what?" Connor asked after he felt he'd waited long enough for Richie to continue on his own.  
  
"Is he better than Campbell?"  
  
Connor thought about his answer for a long moment. He wasn't going to lie to Richie. But he wanted to be reassuring.  
  
"Truthfully?" Connor asked.  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"In my opinion, yes. But I don't know how good Campbell is. I only know how good Duncan is. But I pity anyone who gets Duncan as mad as he was when he left here. An angry Duncan is a dangerous one."  
  
"Then how come Tessa's so worried?" Richie asked.  
  
"She's no more worried than normal," Connor said not believing it himself.  
  
"Then how come she's now throwing boiling water at the freezer?"  
  
Sure enough Tessa now had cups of boiling water that she was throwing at the still impressively sized chunks of ice in the freezer.  
  
Connor watched in silence for a minute. "Ok." He said finally. "She is more worried than normal. But she hasn't had the best couple of days. I'm sure Duncan will be fine."  
  
"You're sure or you hope?" Richie asked softly.  
  
Connor chose not to answer.  
  
*****  
  
Duncan reached the meeting place easily. His anger at the newly made threats against Richie's life hadn't yet dissipated. In fact his anger at the attempt on Richie's life, both of them, hadn't dissipated yet. The would be murderer was dead now, that was true. But the man behind it was still alive. This wouldn't be over until he took Campbell's head, then maybe Duncan could get Richie to talk about the events of that night.  
  
"Campbell!" Duncan shouted. He was back here again. In the same building as last time, but this time Richie was safe at home with Connor and Tessa. There were no hired men waiting for hospital visiting hours to end. Connor wouldn't leave the apartment for anything so Richie would be safe. Tessa would be safe.  
  
Except...  
  
There was no Immortal other than himself in the building. He couldn't feel the tell tale buzz at all. Campbell wasn't here.  
  
So where the hell was he?  
  
*****  
  
"You look tired. You should go to bed," Tessa said to Richie. She had finished attacking the freezer for now it seemed and Connor was mopping up the vast puddles that were still forming on the kitchen floor.  
  
"I can't sleep," Richie said. He was tired. Extremely tired, but even if he did nod off in bed he'd just be plagued by his nightmares again and this time when he woke up he'd remember he was still living one of them.  
  
"Why don't you try anyway?" Tessa suggested softly. She had moved on from scrubbing the house to mothering Richie.  
  
Richie shook his head. "I really don't want to," he said.  
  
"Ok then, why don't you try and get some sleep here?" Tessa said.  
  
"Why don't you?" Richie countered. "You need some rest too."  
  
Tessa smiled slightly. "I am too worried about Duncan to sleep."  
  
"Ditto," Richie said. "So how about we both sit up worrying for the time being?"  
  
Tessa smiled fully at Richie. "OK. For now."  
  
Now didn't last as long as they expected though. Five minutes later Connor was reaching for his sword which he had left by the sofa, an all too familiar look on his face.  
  
"Duncan?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I don't know," Connor answered, glancing at her. "Maybe."  
  
Mac had been gone for an hour and a half. Richie had no idea how long it took for him to drive to wherever he had to drive to, chop off Campbell's head and drive back, but somehow ninety minutes didn't seem long enough.  
  
And he was right. Or at least Richie assumed the blonde haired man with hate in his eyes and a sword in his hand was Liam Campbell.  
  
"I am Connor MacLoed of the Clan MacLoed," Connor said raising his own sword.  
  
A small smile twitched onto the mans face. "Liam Campbell," he introduced himself. "I have no fight with you Connor MacLoed. Just step away and it will all be over in a minute."  
  
So the man behind the hell Richie had been living in for over a month was finally here himself. Richie finally had a face to put to the name.  
  
"Richie, Tessa leave," Connor said over his shoulder. "You will have to go through me to get to the boy."  
  
"Why?" Campbell asked. "Why risk your head for a child? A child you barely know?"  
  
"For the same reason you risk your head for a son who died two hundred years ago," Connor said.  
  
Tessa was pushing Richie towards his bedroom, but Richie wanted to hear what Campbell had to say. Mac had told him in great detail about Liam Campbell and Pierce Wood, his adopted son, and Mac had left him in no doubt that Wood's death was deserved. But... Campbell must have loved his son. To carry around with him the need for revenge for two hundred years he must have really loved his son. And he must really hate Mac.  
  
"I loved my son!" Campbell hissed angrily at Connor. "He was all I had. And Duncan MacLoed, your kinsman, took him from me! I have waited for two hundred years for him to try and have what he stole from me!" his eyes flickered briefly to Richie, who was still resisting Tessa's attempts to pull him out of the living room.  
  
"And you think an innocent boy should die for that?" Connor asked shaking his head. "No. I will take your head before I let you lay a finger on Richie. He isn't just Duncan's family. He is my family and Tessa's. And he has done nothing to deserve a death sentence."  
  
"Neither had my boy!" Campbell practically shouted.  
  
"He was a murderer and a rapist," Tessa shouted back at Campbell, abandoning her attempts to move Richie.  
  
"Say's who? You're precious Duncan? He's a liar! He murdered my son! And now I will do the same."  
  
Richie took an involuntary step back as Campbell made a lunge for him. He was, of course, nowhere near Richie and had no chance of reaching him, let alone getting past Connor, who still blocked his way.  
  
Richie let Tessa pull him into his bedroom as the fight began. His head was swimming now with new information. He was sure he was the only one who'd seen it. Tessa and Connor were far to focused on other things to have seen what Richie had. And that changed, in Richie's mind at least, pretty much everything.  
  
Liam Campbell, the man who had hired people to kill him. Who was responsible for the second attack, in which Richie had taken a life. The man responsible for weeks of nightmares and tension and stress. The man Richie had hated so intensely since the first time he'd heard the name, was now the man Richie felt most sorry for in the world.  
  
A moment. One single moment had changed his entire outlook on the matter. Campbell wasn't truly driven by hate like Mac thought. He was driven by pain. The death of his son two hundred years ago still haunted him to this day. He couldn't let go of his grief. And he truly believed Mac was lying. Campbell no more thought his son capable of murdering and raping children than Mac would think Richie capable of it. His need for revenge came from all consuming pain, not hate.  
  
*****  
  
Considering his quest for revenge was going to have him facing one of the most adept sword fighters Connor had ever had the pleasure of teaching, Campbell really wasn't that good. Connor had him on the defensive already, panting with exertion and looking decidedly panicky.  
  
Connor on the other hand, wasn't even remotely out of breath and, though he knew better than to underestimate an opponent, found his mind wandering a little. It would be a shame if he had to take Campbell's head in the apartment. The damage would be costly and it would be a nightmare trying to get another body out of the apartment without anyone noticing.  
  
Pain in his left arm as one of Campbell' clumsy attacks made it through Connor's defence brought his mind back to the task at hand. Connor had Campbell on his knees and was preparing to take his head when he felt something. Or someone. Connor lowered his sword and waited for Duncan to join them.  
  
"He's all yours," Connor said, when Duncan paused in the doorway. "Tessa and Richie are fine." He added.  
  
"You came after my family again?" Duncan asked in a dangerously low voice. "What honour is there in that? Why couldn't you just challenge me? Why did you have to drag my family into it?"  
  
"Because you have a family." Campbell spat. "You have what I would have had if you hadn't taken it away. Why should you be happy when I am not?"  
  
"I did what I had to do to stop a killer," Duncan said. "I would do it all over again if I had to."  
  
"And I would do all this over again if I had to and I will kill that boy if you don't kill me. So make up your mind MacLoed. Either shut up and stop looking for reason and kill me, or get out of my way!"  
  
Connor watched as Duncan did just he had promised Richie he would. He ended it. 


	12. I changed my mind

I'm thinking one more chapter after this. ..  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Connor watched as Duncan did just he had promised Richie he would. He ended it.  
  
Or at least he would have, had Richie's voice not stopped him with his blade only inches from Campbell's neck.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
With great effort Duncan stopped the descent of his sword. He turned to look at Richie, leaving the sword resting on Campbell's neck.  
  
"Rich? What's the matter?" Duncan asked.  
  
Richie didn't answer immediately. He was staring at Campbell without blinking. Maybe he needed to face the man, Duncan thought, that would make sense... But the look on Richie's face...  
  
"I don't want you to kill him cos of me," Richie said quietly after a few moments when he finally broke eye contact.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Connor erupted before Duncan even had chance to form a coherent thought. "The man's a murderer! He tried to have you killed! Twice!"  
  
"Yeah. I know. I was there." Richie said without looking at Connor.  
  
"So why are you saying this?" Connor demanded.  
  
"Because I already killed one person this week. I don't want someone else dying cos of me." Richie said, still not looking at Connor but at Duncan instead.  
  
The fear and regret in Richie's eyes when he said that made Duncan want to take Campbell's head even more... But he had to hear Richie out. After the month he'd had he deserved to at least be listened to.  
  
"He brought this on himself Richie!" Connor was still ranting.  
  
"Connor. Calm down," Duncan instructed.  
  
Connor opened his mouth to say something but with obvious effort he stopped himself, and walked off into the kitchen to cool off.  
  
"Richie. If I let him live he will come after you again and again until he succeeds. I can't risk that. I won't put you through that." Duncan said, hoping Richie would see sense soon.  
  
"I don't care about that," Richie insisted.  
  
God he looked so young. So scared...  
  
"He's right kid. I won't give up until I'm dead or you are," Campbell said, drawing Richie's attention back to him.  
  
"Yeah, well that's your choice." Richie said to Campbell.  
  
"Richie..." Duncan said, feeling thoroughly confused. One minute Richie wants Campbell gone, anyway, anyhow. The next he would rather have someone who wants to kill him alive and kicking than killed with him as the reason.  
  
"It's not fair Mac," Richie said before Duncan could express any thought or opinion on the whole matter. "He doesn't believe his son would do what you said. He really doesn't. How would you feel if someone told you they'd killed me cos I did that stuff?"  
  
"You wouldn't though, Rich." Duncan said, still unsure what Richie was getting at.  
  
"Neither would Pierce," Campbell growled.  
  
"See? He only has your word for it. Who would you believe Mac? What you think you know about me or what some guy you've never met before tells you about the son he just killed?"  
  
"It's not the same," Duncan said. "I wouldn't still be out for revenge two hundred years later. And I certainly wouldn't be dragging someone innocent into the whole mess."  
  
"You must have told me a million times Mac that everyone reacts to grief differently. And two hundred years is nothing when you live forever."  
  
Richie had gone mad. That was the only logical explanation for the things he was saying.  
  
"There's no excuse for what he did to you Richie." Duncan said, hating himself for having to remind Richie of what he'd been through. "Having you kidnapped, stabbed. The nightmares you have. The sleepless nights. The fear you now carry around with you."  
  
"Fear is nothing new to me Mac," Richie said wrapping his arms around himself and looking down.  
  
If it were any other time Duncan would have jumped on that comment and badgered Richie until he told him more. But now really wasn't the time for a heart to heart.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Duncan asked. "Let him leave here, head still attached so that he can return at any time to have another go at you?"  
  
Richie didn't answer, didn't look up.  
  
"Maybe he's right," Campbell said, drawing Duncan's attention to him. Maybe I have gone about this all wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged your boy into our problems."  
  
Duncan narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that I'm going to let you go just for saying that?"  
  
"I don't want you to let me go. I still want your head Duncan MacLoed. You are still a filthy liar and a murderer. But you are right about him. He shouldn't be involved. Just me and you MacLoed."  
  
Not taking his eyes off him, Duncan took a step back and lowered his sword. "I Know somewhere we can go..."  
  
*****  
  
Well that was clever, wasn't it?  
  
Richie's original plan after Mac had left the apartment with Campbell was to pace restlessly until Mac returned. However, he really didn't have the energy to do that, so the new plan was to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling, imagining all the worst case scenario's he could come up with.  
  
Connor was pissed, and Richie didn't blame him really. Campbell could have been dead by now if Richie hadn't intervened... But how many times had Mac spoke of honour? In Richie's mind this Campbell guy was scum. But he had become that way through grief. His complete unconditional love for his son had blinded him to everything but the need for revenge. How could Richie have let him die knowing that? At least this way if Mac killed Campbell it would be fair. Campbell would die because he was trying to take another Immortals head, not Richie's.  
  
Of course that wasn't stopping him from thinking about the what ifs. What if Campbell won? What if Mac died instead of Campbell? Could Richie live with that guilt then? And would Tessa or Connor ever forgive him? What if after he won Campbell still came after Richie? What then?  
  
Richie decided that was a line of thought he really didn't want to go down.  
  
*****  
  
"Duncan!" Tessa greeted him at the door by flinging her arms around his neck. "Is he gone? Really gone now?"  
  
"Yes," Duncan answered, returning her embrace. "He won't be back now."  
  
Tessa practically melted into his arms then. "So it's over?"  
  
Duncan sighed. "Almost. We still need to talk to Richie. Especially after today."  
  
Tessa pulled back slightly. "Yes, you do. He hasn't come out of his room since you left."  
  
"Do you think I should wait until morning?" Duncan asked, thinking of how drained he felt himself, both physically and emotionally.  
  
"I think," Tessa said slowly, "that if you would feel better doing it in the morning then you should wait till then."  
  
"But," Duncan said, knowing that wasn't what Tessa thought was best. "You think I should do it now?"  
  
"I am worried," Tessa admitted, pulling back completely. "He didn't care what happened to him Duncan. He would have let Campbell live, despite knowing that would mean a death sentence for himself. That scares me Duncan."  
  
Duncan hadn't wanted to admit it, but it scared him too.  
  
"Ok Tess. I'll speak to him now."  
  
Richie was sitting on his bed when Duncan entered his room. He looked pale and tired, but from his expression he was going to be awake for a while yet.  
  
"We need to talk." Duncan said, perching on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ok," Richie said uncertainly.  
  
"Campbell is dead."  
  
Richie let out a sigh of relief. "Really dead?"  
  
Trying to ignore his confusion at Richie's answer, Duncan nodded. "Beheading usually works."  
  
"So he won't be back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK," Richie said.  
  
Duncan waited a few moments before he said anything hoping Richie would volunteer some answers for earlier, but it soon became apparent that non were forthcoming.  
  
"Richie? Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Duncan asked.  
  
Richie shrugged. "I told you. I didn't want someone else killed for me. That's all."  
  
"No it's not." Duncan said shaking his head. "When did you start to feel sorry for him?"  
  
"I don't... didn't," Richie corrected himself.  
  
"I think you're lying to me," Duncan Said.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then look me in the eye and say it again."  
  
Richie responded by not looking at Duncan or speaking.  
  
"You felt sorry for him because of the loss he had suffered because of me," Duncan hazarded a guess. "You understood that he was in pain and that is why he was acting like he was?"  
  
Richie nodded.  
  
"And so you forgave him for what he did to you?"  
  
"I wanted him dead still," Richie said finally looking up to meet Duncan's gaze. "But I felt bad for him too. He had so much faith in his son and it was all unfounded. I hated him but I pitied him too."  
  
"It was a very brave decision you made Richie." Duncan said, starting to understand Richie's point.  
  
"I don't think Connor would agree," Richie said softly.  
  
"Connor? Forget Connor. You did what you felt you had to. That's all we can ever do Rich. The things that feel right to us. If you spend your life doing things because you don't want to upset other people you'll be miserable."  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Richie asked.  
  
"No," Duncan assured him with a smile. "I was confused. But I think I know where you were coming form now."  
  
"Yeah? So if I say I just wanna go to sleep now you'll let me?"  
  
Because of the bags under Richie's eyes, and the pale complexion, and the fact that he still wasn't 100%, Duncan nodded.  
  
"But we will be continuing this in the morning. There are a few other things we need to talk about." 


	13. Sorted

Thanks for all the reviews guys. This is the last chapter. Hope you liked.  
  
I have another story in mind I'll probably start soon. All depends how much free time I can get.  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Connor's voice bought Duncan back to the present. He looked up at his kinsmen, grateful for his calming presence.  
  
"There's a few things," Duncan admitted as Connor took a seat next to him on the sofa.  
  
"Such as?" Connor prompted.  
  
"Everything Connor," Duncan sighed. "Why is nothing ever simple anymore?"  
  
"Nothing was ever simple Duncan. You just never had a woman like Tessa and a kid like Richie to look out for before."  
  
"Perhaps." Duncan allowed.  
  
"So what is the current problem on your mind?" Connor asked.  
  
"Currently I'm thinking how close I came to losing both of them." Duncan answered. Now the threat was gone he could finally sit back and relax, but that meant letting all the things he wouldn't allow himself to think about before surface.  
  
Connor nodded. "There were a few close calls."  
  
"There could have been more."  
  
Connor frowned. "Duncan. That man was terrible with a sword. I was barely concentrating and I had no problems. He wouldn't have beaten you."  
  
"He might have. I kept thinking about what Richie said. I started thinking that maybe I wouldn't have to kill him."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But Liam Campbell was a liar. He had no intention of ending it ending it with me if he'd won. He would have come back here."  
  
"He told you that?" Connor asked.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"Well even if he had he wouldn't have got to Richie or Tessa. I, unlike you, would have taken Campbell's head no matter what the kid said to me. And if he's turned up here again and you hadn't... Let's just say they would have been safe."  
  
Duncan smiled. "I know. Thanks for everything Connor."  
  
"Anytime you need me I'm available. You know that."  
  
"I do. And likewise."  
  
"So. I'm thinking of moving on in the morning. Leave you to have some time alone with Tessa and Richie now everything's sorted."  
  
"Connor, you don't have to go," Duncan said sitting up straighter.  
  
"I know I don't. But I will. You spend some time with your family. And I will go back to New York for a while and see Rachel."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive." Connor said. "And you should go to bed now. I expect Tessa will be worrying herself at your absence."  
  
*****  
  
On the plus side Richie only woke up twice in the night with nightmares. Compared to the usual amount he figured this was good progress. He made it to breakfast on time and didn't think he looked too tired. He was sad to hear Connor was going back to New York, but understood he'd been away a long time, between this visit to Mac and the traveling he'd been doing before that, so he must want to see his daughter again.  
  
Richie went with Mac and Tessa to the airport to see Connor off.  
  
"Remember what I said to you," Connor said to Richie before boarding his plane. "If you ever need me you can call me."  
  
"I will," Richie promised, realising for the first time that he was actually really going to miss Connor.  
  
"And come and visit me," Connor shouted over his shoulder as he left.  
  
*****  
  
The first sign that Mac was building up to one of his talks, that Richie had been hoping he could escape for one day, was when Tessa subtly disappeared into her work shop after seeing Connor off and Mac made his way to the kettle. This was something Richie had seen both Mac and Tessa do when they wanted to have a discussion with someone. The main difference being that Tessa actually made tea or coffee or hot chocolate. Mac it seemed turned the kettle on out of habit and never seemed to remember to actually make a drink.  
  
Richie sat at the kitchen table watching him for a few minutes before the waiting became unbearable. "Ok. Just get it over with Mac. Say whatever it is you wanna say."  
  
Give him credit, Richie thought as Mac turned around to face Richie with an innocent look plastered on his face, he was damn good at this.  
  
"I don't now what you mean Rich."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Richie said.  
  
Mac slowly walked over to the kitchen table. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
That was unfair. Mac was making up new rules as he went along. He was supposed to initiate the conversation, not Richie.  
  
"No," Richie said.  
  
"Ok then," Mac turned back to the kettle.  
  
"Are you serious?" Richie asked. "Last night you said we still had to talk about stuff."  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking about that," Mac said. "If you don't want to talk about things I'm not going to make you. You know I'm here if you do, but I don't want you to dread walking into a room I'm in case I jump on you."  
  
Richie sat in silence for a moment, thinking about that. In a way Richie was glad he'd said that. It meant if he wanted to he could get up and walk out of this room and never have to discuss the last few ever again. But...  
  
"I never had anyone who would risk their life for me before," Richie said to Mac's back.  
  
"Maybe you never opened up to anyone before," Mac suggested turning around.  
  
"Noone was all that interested before. Not even my case workers."  
  
"I'm not like most people Richie," Mac pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. I did sort of notice that," Richie said with a smile. "The last person I cried in front of ended up moving away. Far away. I haven't seen her in years. I used to tell her everything. After she left I stopped talking to anyone cos I figured they either weren't really interested or they'd just end up leaving anyway."  
  
"I'm interested. And any moving away I do at the moment would include you." Mac said seriously.  
  
"Yeah. I get that." Richie said. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me you know."  
  
"We know," Mac said. "You've done a lot for me and Tess too Richie."  
  
"Like what? Cause trouble?"  
  
"No," Mac said, "trouble has always had a way of finding me without your help. You bring something else to our lives. Something we didn't even know we were missing. I couldn't tell you what it is, because we don't know ourselves. But you are well and truly a part of us now Richie. Like it or not."  
  
Richie could feel himself blushing slightly at the comment.  
  
"There is only one thing we will ever ask of you Richie." Mac said, still in his serious tone.  
  
"Which is?" Richie asked.  
  
"Don't lie to us. Come to us when you have a problem. Talk to us and let us be there for you."  
  
"That's four things," Richie said automatically.  
  
Mac smiled. "And number five, don't ever stop being you."  
  
***** 


End file.
